I'm Your Toy
by mrsbeas
Summary: Companion piece to my one-shot I'm Not Okay. Don't read that one yet unless you want a spoiler for this story! Jasper meets his roommate's younger brother over Halloween weekend. His attraction is instant, but will Edward feel the same way? AH/AU/Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the opposite POV to my one-shot "I'm Not Okay." It's going to be about 4-5 chapters, so don't read my other story if you don't want to know how this ends yet! I'd like to thank the folks at Project Team Beta for cleaning my work up!**

**This is slash, which means that boys will be kissing other boys, so don't read if that's not your cup of tea!  
**

* * *

As I open the door to my dorm room following my final Friday class, I immediately recognize that I'm in deep shit. My roommate Emmett is sitting on his bed drinking a beer, talking to someone who I can only assume is his guest for the weekend. I don't know what I had been expecting when Emmett told me that his younger brother was coming to visit; maybe a slightly smaller version of the man himself, but it certainly wasn't this kid sitting in front of me. Don't get me wrong, there's an unmistakable resemblance between the two of them, but where Emmett looks like a big, beefy jock, the only word I can think of to describe his brother is _beautiful_. Time seems to slow down briefly while I take in his messy brown hair with flecks of red that make it look almost copper colored; his porcelain skin, accentuating red lips pushed together into a perfect pout; and, from underneath dark, long eyelashes the most vivid green eyes I've ever seen flicker up to meet my gaze. His stare freezes me in place, rooting me to the spot I'm standing in, while my mouth opens and closes, trying to find some sort of words that might form an acceptable greeting.

Luckily, Emmett breaks in with an introduction, keeping me from acting like a completely antisocial tool and booms, "Hey, Jasper! This is my little bro, Edward. He's here to check out the campus and spend some quality time with his awesome older brother."

With a quick shake of my head to halt the inappropriate thoughts of what he could do with those lips flooding my mind, I walk over to Edward and extend my hand while I flash him a welcoming grin. "Well, hello there, Edward. I'm Jasper Whitlock, your brother's equally awesome roommate. It's a pleasure to meet ya'll." Ugh. Apparently, my drawl has decided to come out in full force, even though I normally reserve that shit for when I'm laying the Whitlock charm on a cute boy.

In response, Edward stands up and grasps my hand in a solid shake. His cheeks flush when he replies, "You, too," while flashing me a slightly crooked smile and I don't think I've ever seen anything so adorable in my life.

Like I said before, I'm in deep shit.

If it isn't bad enough that I'm finding myself attracted to a guy that is, in all likelihood, straight, he also happens to be my roommate's brother, and lest I forget the kicker–he's still in high school. _High school_.

Fucking hell.

He turns toward Emmett and tells him that he's going to change before we head over to Paul's house for tonight's party, and I'm thankful to have a little space from him to clear my head. And maybe get a little more information about the kid. "So, Emmett," I begin, "you and Edward don't look that much alike. When you said your bro was visiting, I was expecting a mini version of you."

With a laugh, I continue, "Granted, a mini version of you would probably still be able to kick my ass."

"Yeah," he responds indifferently. "Edward looks a lot more like my mom. Our body types are really different, too." Um, yeah, I fucking noticed. Edward is about my height and lean, but I bet he's hiding some sexy cut abs under his t-shirt. Emmett continues, with a hint of pride in his voice, "Where I played football in high school, Edward's a runner. He's really fast and holds the state record for the one-hundred meter dash."

We're interrupted when the door opens and Edward comes back in, wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His pale skin looks almost luminescent against the dark fabric and my dick perks up at the sight. But, I'm pretty sure that getting a hard on from looking at my roommate's little brother is not going to be considered appropriate and quickly turn away to change into a clean sweater before the situation in my pants becomes noticeable.

I swear though, there's no reason that I choose the light blue one that my mom always says brings out my eyes. I'm pretty sure it just happened to be right on top of my sweater pile.

Yup.

On the walk over to Paul's I find myself stealing glances over at Edward while Emmett is talking. He seems to be a bit more reserved now than when I first walked in on them this afternoon, but I can't tell if it's shyness or reticence, and I hope that I haven't been acting weird or making him feel uncomfortable. Of course, it can be difficult to get a word in edgewise when Emmett gets on a roll, so as soon as I have the chance, I try to put him at ease by asking about his plans following graduation.

"Well," he starts, "I plan on studying biology and hope to become a doctor like my dad. Hopefully, I can get a track scholarship, but we'll see how the season goes."

"Whatever, dude," Emmett interjects with a dismissive wave. "You're a shoo-in for a scholarship. Especially here at UDub. They've already expressed interest in our little Eddie." Emmett ruffles his hair playfully, and I find myself wishing I could be running my fingers through those soft looking locks. Chasing the errant thought from my head, I notice that Edward is trying to wriggle his body out of Emmett's reach, and he ends up accidentally stumbling right into me. Reaching my hands out to steady him, I feel a shot of warmth run through my body, and gasp at the sensation.

I pull my hands off of him just before he turns and looks at me from under his long lashes, shyly whispering, "Sorry, Jasper." Ugh, he has no idea that his innocent little looks are driving me crazy.

Luckily, we are just about at Paul's and the party's already underway when we show up. Paul and his crew are a wild bunch of guys, and Emmett drags Edward into the thick of the group to start the introductions. I follow them in and the guys immediately start taunting Edward about hooking up with some college chicks this weekend.

And this is my cue to head into the kitchen for a drink. I mean, seriously, what was I expecting? That I could snap my fingers and turn him gay? If that worked, there would be a shitload of cowboys with a strange urge to suck dick in Texas right about now.

I'm just sayin'.

Although I've been pleasantly surprised by the response I've gotten to officially being out of the closet at UDub, it gets a little lonely sometimes. When I told Emmett that I was gay, his first question was whether I would be having any orgies in our dorm room and if so, he requested that we devise a warning system. I assured him though, that walking in on an orgy would be an unlikely scenario. Really, I'd only hooked up with a handful of guys and seriously dated one for a few months. Let me tell you, Plano, Texas, was not exactly the easiest place to find a fellow, well, _fellow_, if you catch my drift. Having a choice of fine men to hook up with is certainly one of the perks of moving from a small town to a big city.

I grab a beer from the fridge and pop off the cap, turning around when I hear a noise behind me. Edward is standing in the doorway, with his hands in his pockets, and he asks, "Hey, man. Can I get one of those?" I grab another beer, open it and hand it over to him with a wink.

Some people may call it flirting. I simply consider it southern charm.

"So," I start, "are the guys giving you a hard time out there?"

He replies, with that damn crooked smile, "Nothing I can't handle. I did grow up with Emmett as an older brother, and he's probably the worst one."

I laugh and nod my head in agreement, "I have to agree with you there. I can only imagine what it was like to grow up with him. He's been great to have as a roommate, though. We've had a lot of fun so far... except for the time he convinced me to go to the gym with him. I wasn't able to lift my arms up for two days after that experience!"

Edward starts laughing while he runs a hand through his unruly hair before replying, "Yeah, that's a mistake you only make once, huh? Unfortunately, being the younger brother I usually wasn't allowed to say no and have spent many days so sore I could barely move. The words 'come on, dude, just five more' literally make me cringe."

Now that the ice has officially broken between us we fall into an easy banter and find that we have a lot of things in common, such as favorite bands and movies. Once I've made my way through another beer, it's time for me to take a trip to the restroom. I lead Edward back over to Emmett before standing in line, chatting with Mike, who happens to be right in front of me. Finally, we make it to the front and while I'm waiting for Mike to finish up, I see Emmett fill up a shot glass with some sort of brown liquid and hand it to Edward. With a smile I wonder if Emmett is intentionally trying to get his little bro wasted.

_This could get ugly. I'll have to keep an eye on him._

I don't, however, want to seem like a stalker, so when I walk out of the bathroom and see Jessica standing with Mike and Eric I decide to join in their conversation, where we discuss our professors and how classes are going so far. Mike is taking a class called Vampirism in German Literature and tells us that the professor is a six foot, five inch pale bald man who has worn all black to every class. I laugh while running my hand through my hair, and out of the corner of my eye I catch sight of Edward throwing back another shot with Emmett. As he puts the glass down I see his eyes dart in my direction, but I'm sure that it's because he doesn't know anyone else here. Definitely not because he's checking me out. Right?

Fuck, I'm ready to call it a night with all the excitement I've been dealing with tonight. I walk back over to the guys to let them know that I'm leaving and Emmett tells me that he's crashing at Rose's tonight, so Edward can sleep in his bed. I explain that that it's not a problem and I can walk him back to the room, but I'm not sure how much longer I plan to stay.

I can't decide if I'm excited or nervous to be alone with him, but before I can think about it too much Edward jumps in and states that he's ready to go whenever.

I ask, "Should we take off and get some sleep so that we're ready to party tomorrow night?"

"Sounds like a plan, Jasper." There's a slight slur in his voice, causing him to drag my name out and I'm a little disgusted with myself that I find it so sexy.

I turn back to Emmett and announce, "Alright, we're taking off. I'll see you tomorrow, bro," and with fist bumps all around, we're out.

At this point, I realize that Edward has definitely had a lot more to drink than I have and hope that some air will help sober him up a little. When we reach the dorm he stumbles over his own feet, and I reflexively wrap my arm around his waist to steady him. His head lolls back, causing his breath to brush across the sensitive skin below my ear. I groan out loud, but try to cover it up, pretending that I'm letting out a cough. Jesus, this kid really doesn't have any idea of what he's doing to me.

For some reason he seems intent on torturing me, because he doesn't move away from me once he's steadied himself, and keeps his body close to mine. Opening the door as quickly as possible I let go and step away from him before I do something stupid, like push him onto my bed and start making out with him. It doesn't help that he decides to sit on my bed, lean back on his hands, and kick off his shoes. And fuck me if he doesn't look right at home there.

Seriously, how much willpower can you expect a man to have?

"You trying to steal my bed there, kid?" I ask with a smirk.

Edward lets out a short giggle before responding, "Maybe I am," and flopping onto his back. He is now lying on my bed and it's so fucking adorable that I can barely stand it. I'm about to turn away to figure out my next move when I notice him doing something out of the corner of my eye. It's incredibly subtle, but I don't think I can mistake what I saw. Edward turned his head to the side, sniffed at my covers, closed his eyes and then sighed. I don't even know if he's aware that he did it, but I sure as fuck am.

Well, what the hell does that mean?

I need a second to gather my thoughts, because I don't know if I'm interpreting things the way I want to see them, or if he may actually feel some of this attraction, too. Without a clear direction of what I'm going to do, I decide to grab a glass of water and a couple of aspirin for Edward. He's probably going to need them considering the cocktail of different alcohols Emmett fed him tonight. I hand him the glass and aspirin, which he quickly downs, then take the glass back to the sink. As I turn back around, though, I'm thankful for his booze-slowed reflexes, because he isn't able to snap his eyes away from my ass fast enough to avoid notice.

I walk back over to my bed, where Edward has laid back again and closed his eyes. I sit beside him and lean back, propping myself up on my elbow, just taking in his beautiful features for a moment. He turns toward me and his dark emerald eyes flicker open. I can see the desire in them and watch as his gaze flickers back and forth between my eyes and mouth… and with that my decision has been made. Honestly, I don't think I ever really had a choice in this matter. I reach my hand out toward his cheek tentatively and he leans into my touch. God I want him so badly, but first I have to ask, "Edward, is this okay?"

"Jasper," he starts, and then pauses before starting again after taking a breath. "When you walked into the room this afternoon, I felt… I guess… drawn to you? I don't really know how to explain it. I've never felt this way with a guy before, but I couldn't stop thinking about you tonight. But, I have no idea what I'm doing here. I mean, I've gone out with a couple of girls, but…" He trails off, blushing at his admission.

God, he is so fucking adorable, I can't even stand it anymore. And I understand what he's talking about, I felt it as soon as I laid eyes on him. "Edward, I felt it too, as soon as we met. I mean, I was expecting to meet a mini-Emmett this afternoon, so imagine my surprise when I walked in and saw your gorgeous face looking back at me."

He smiles shyly at my statement, and I continue, "Listen, Edward, I understand that this must be pretty confusing. To be honest, I was trying to keep my distance, because I figured you were straight, but I had a great time talking to you tonight. Later on, I thought I saw you checking me out. But, if you're not ready… I mean, if you don't want…" I can't quite bring myself to finish, because I'm not really sure how to stop now. My thumb trails down closer to his lips and when I reach them, they lightly pucker against my skin. We're so close now that I can feel his warm breath against my face and it's completely intoxicating.

We sit there for a moment, not moving, just looking at each other, before he surprises me by saying, "Jasper? Kiss me, please…"

Fuck, I want to, so fucking badly, but he's been drinking, and I don't want him to regret this in the morning. I figure a light peck will be okay, and if he wants more than that he can show me. He's so beautiful and innocent, I couldn't stand to push him on this, and I don't want to scare him. When I lean forward and his soft lips press against mine I have to hold in a groan. Just like I imagined, they're pillow-soft and I want to sink into them.

Slowly, he wraps his arms around me and pulls my chest into his. I pull my head back slightly to look into his eyes, because I need to be sure, and I need him to be sure. Seeing no uncertainty I press my lips against his again while I slowly lay him back onto my bed. When our mouths meet again I run my tongue along his lips, groaning as they part for me, and his tongue reaches out and touches mine. The kiss begins softly and sweetly, just learning each other at first, but quickly turns more passionate as I get lost in him.

I decide to throw caution to the wind and drape my leg over him, hoping that he gets the hint and understands what I want. And just like everything else, we seem to be on the same page because I feel his hand on my thigh pulling me on top of him. All I want to do is grind on him, but I remind myself that I have to take it slow. So instead, I hover above him while continuing to kiss those perfect lips. His hands start running up and down my back, scratching lightly at me with his blunt nails and when they push under my shirt I can't help myself anymore. I sit up and settle my weight against him and that's when I feel it. His cock is so fucking hard and a breathy moan escapes his lips while he pushes his hips up into me.

And suddenly I'm feeling a lot more fucking confident about this situation, so I smirk at him as I pull my t-shirt over my head, throwing it into the corner. His eyes rake over my body, causing a shiver to run down my spine and the tables suddenly turn as he sits up to tear his shirt off and pulling me into his chest. My nipples harden as soon as our naked chests make contact and I groan while telling him how good he feels pressed against me. Holding his face in my hands while my lips open against his again, I lower his head back down onto my pillow.

Hovering over his body, I look into his eyes for signs any of trepidation, but all I find is lust... and finally, I just fucking snap.

I push my tongue into his mouth over and over again, almost viciously, and can hear soft whimpers coming from the back of his throat. He turns his head to the side to catch his breath, and I take the opportunity to run my lips along his jaw and down his neck. That pale expanse of skin fucking _begs_ me to mark it. I lightly bite down to gauge his reaction and when he cries out my name my dick gets impossibly harder. As I lick and bite along his shoulder, marring his perfect skin with blotchy red imperfections, Edward moans underneath me, running his fingers up and down the sides of my torso. Making my way back across his shoulder, up his neck and to his ear, I tell him how fucking hot he is, especially the way he's lying on my bed half naked. I want to tear the rest of his clothes off, and show him mind-blowing pleasure that I'm positive he's never felt with those inexperienced high school girls. I have to keep some semblance of control though, because I still don't want to scare him off. But, I think I know where I can start.

Whispering into his ear, I request, "Let me make you feel good."

He shivers below me and groans, "Please, Jasper… please."

And, fuck, I can't handle him begging me for exactly what I want to give him. I nibble back down his neck to his chest, flicking at his right nipple with my tongue while pinching the left between my fingers. When I hear him gasp, I switch my mouth to his other nipple, continuing to tease him. I can feel his abs shuddering underneath me and decide to pay them some attention next. I drag my tongue down to his belly button and place open mouthed kisses across his hard stomach, sucking his skin into my mouth. Slowly, I flick my tongue down his treasure trail until I hit the waist of his jeans. Quickly, I unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper, then look up at Edward to make sure he's okay with what I'm about to do. He's watching me with heavy-lidded eyes, lip caught between his teeth, and he gives me a quick nod of approval. With my lips twisting up into a smirk, I wink and quickly pull his jeans off.

Underneath, he's wearing crimson boxer briefs, piped in gray and they look ridiculously hot against his pale skin. As I stand up to pull my own jeans off, Edward pulls his knees up so that his feet are sitting flat on the bed. Little does he know that he's positioned perfectly for what I plan to do. Lightly, I push his knees open and crawl up his body, slowly lowering down until our bodies are touching from hip to shoulder. He wraps his arms around me, tracing circles on my back with his fingers as our lips meet again. I can feel his cock pressed against mine and the fact that our underwear is the only thing separating our naked skin drives me crazy. Edward's hands start trailing down my back, lower and lower, until he's gripping my ass. And then he squeezes and pulls me into him while bucking up against me, and I fucking growl and curse at the same time because it feels so fucking good.

"Fuck, Edward! Are you sure? Because once we start, I don't think I'm going to be able to stop." I don't know what I'll do if he says no because I'm so fucking turned on right now.

Luckily, I don't need to worry because he fucking begs _again, _saying, "Please… I want you, Jasper."

I press my mouth against his and run my hands into his hair while thrusting my tongue into his mouth over and over. Slowly, I grind my hips against his and _fuck_, his cock feels so good rubbing against mine, I know that I'm not going to last much longer. When I hear him whimper my name I have to push up onto my hands and look at his face. Fuck, I want to see my name fall from his lips while he loses control. I can feel my own orgasm building faster while Edward writhes underneath me, bringing me closer to the edge. His eyes are squeezed tightly shut, and I can tell that he's close, but I'm ready to push him over, so I lean down and whisper into his ear, "Cum for me, Edward." His eyes pop open in surprise and he grabs my hips, pulling me into him as he bucks against me several more times. And then, with his hands squeezing my ass hard, he throws his head back and moans my name. It sounds so much fucking better than I had imagined and sets off my orgasm, which comes ripping through my body while I whimper, "Ungh… Edward… fuuuccckkk!"

I look down at him with a smile before my arms finally give out, I drop onto his chest before stating, "Jesus, Edward that was amazing."

He turns toward me, with a lazy smile and fully sated look on his face. I press my lips to his before quickly jumping up to fetch us each a fresh pair of boxers. Tossing one over to him, I hide behind Emmett's desk to change, and when I walk back to the bed, Edward is blushing slightly.

Still so fucking adorable.

I crawl in next to him, holding my arm out behind his head. With a shy smile, he curls into my side throwing his leg across mine. Following one last tired kiss, that's exactly how we fall asleep.

* * *

**Hmmm... how do you think Edward going to feel in the mornin****g? Let me know in a review... pretty please? With a cherry on top?**  
**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone that's reading! I promise to have a cup of eggnog for each review I get... a win/win situation, right? Except for the part where I put on 10lbs.  
Disclaimer: Forgot to mention this earlier, but I don't own anything. Except the ugly sweater I decorated for holiday party tomorrow night. I have puffy painted the following joke on it...  
What's the difference between snowmen & snowomen?  
SNOWBALLS!

* * *

The next morning I wake up with my nose buried in Edward's soft hair and his warm body pressed against my side. His arm is lying across my chest, and when I shift slightly, he adjusts his position, nuzzling his face deeper into my neck. He exhales softly, his breath tickling my skin, and I close my eyes, happy to catch a few more winks before facing the day.

I can't get back to sleep, though, because my nerves start creeping in as I wonder if Edward is going to regret what happened between us last night. I know that he was attracted to me physically, and he seemed fine with everything, but I also know that things will probably look different in the light of day. Sober. It wouldn't be the first time someone changed their mind after fucking around with me, but the stakes feel so much higher this time.

My heart starts to race in anticipation of what will happen when Edward wakes up. Emmett is going to fucking kill me.

What if he doesn't regret being with me, though? I smile a little at the thought. Something's different about Edward, I can feel it, but where do we go from here? He feels so fucking good next me, wrapped in my arms, in my bed. But he's in high school, living in a town that's hours away from here. Of course, this is the guy I fall for. What the fuck is wrong with me?

I take a few deep breaths to relax. If Edward wakes up and I'm flipping the fuck out, it won't be good for anyone. Once I calm down a little, it's time to man up and see what today brings. And, hey, as long as I'm going to hell, I may as well do it thoroughly. His sleeping, untroubled face is calling to me, and I can't help but start placing light kisses on his forehead, cheeks and the tip of his nose. His eyelashes flutter against his cheeks and I whisper into his ear, "Time to wake up, sleepyhead."

His forehead crinkles as he burrows further into my neck and grunts, "Nuh, uh."

I laugh lightly and that's when I notice the time on my alarm clock. It's eleven in the morning and knowing Emmett he'll be back here soon, ready to eat. I tell Edward and he just grunts again.

Running my fingers through his chaotic hair, I resolve to find out what he's thinking, so I ask, "How are you feeling today?"

I know that he can interpret this question in several different ways and I want to see how he decides to respond. In a move that surprises me, he tilts his head up and kisses me lightly on the lips. Then, giving me a beautiful, lazy smile he looks directly in my eyes and says, "I've never felt better, Jasper." He scrunches his face and continues, "except for this headache. No more brown alcohol for me this weekend."

A rush of warmth floods my chest and I know that he's trying to tell me that he's okay with what happened. In that moment, I decide to just enjoy the time that I have with him this weekend and see where it takes us. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I give him another quick squeeze before he untangles himself from my body and hops out of bed. He walks over to Emmett's bed and I can't quite figure out what he's doing until I sit up. I laugh when I realize that he's messing up the bed as if he had actually slept in it. Smart fucking kid. I never would have thought of that and that's totally something Emmett will notice.

With Edward's back turned to me, I get to admire the view of him in the daylight while wearing my underwear, and fuck, he looks even hotter this morning than when I first saw him. I feel my cock stir while I watch his muscles tighten and move as he rolls his shoulders back and all I want to do is grab him and pull him back into bed.

Unfortunately, that's when I hear the doorknob turn and a wave of disappointment runs though me. Or more specifically, though my dick, because Emmett barges in, greeting us with a yell.

"Hey guys, what's up? You ready to eat? I hope so, because I'm fucking starving!" As usual. "And Jesus, Edward, put some fucking clothes on!"

I try not to laugh when I see Edward's face flush pink with embarrassment. If it was up to me, he would never be allowed to put on clothes again. But, shit, that's when I notice the 'souvenirs' I left running across Edward's shoulder and I need to deflect Emmett's attention away from him. It seems that my mouth got a little carried away, and I jump in to respond, "Sure thing, Em, give us twenty minutes and we'll be ready to go," giving Edward a quick wink. I throw him a t-shirt to put on and lead him to the restroom before taking the fastest shower on record, because I do not want to deal with any problems that may, ahem, arise from being in the showers at the same time.

We make our way into the Ugly Mug Café which is Emmett's favorite lunchtime spot, mostly because the sandwiches are ridiculously large. Em and I start telling Edward a little bit about our classes and professors. Mainly, we're taking GE classes, so we don't have a lot to tell about him about his particular field, but pass on some of our favorites, as well as the info from Mike about that Vampirism class. And now that I think about it, I could probably sign up for it also, to finish up my English requirement. We could actually have a class together next year.

Okay, I might be getting a little ahead of myself.

With full bellies, we head back to campus to start the official tour. As we're walking around the main quad, I end up falling a few steps behind Edward to catch a glance at his ass, which looks fantastic in his jeans. Just a second later, Emmett is distracted by his ringing phone and I sneak up behind Edward and give him a light spank. He turns to me with his eyes open wide in surprise, and I lean into him and whisper, "I couldn't help it. You have an amazing ass." He blushes and peeks over at Emmett, who's still talking on the phone. I give him a quick wink, letting him know that Emmett wasn't paying attention to us.

As soon as he gets off the phone, Emmett immediately starts filling Edward in on tonight's Halloween party. "Alright, Edward, I hope you're ready for this frat party tonight. It's going to be epic, and you'll get to meet this chick I've been hooking up with."

Ha. Chick he's been hooking up with, indeed. Rosalie's got him by the balls, and it's hilarious. I snicker, which earns me the stinkeye from Emmett.

Edward looks over at me with a mischievous gleam in his eye. I can tell he's about to give Emmett some shit, so I give him an encouraging look.

"Yeah," he says, "I think you've mentioned this _chick_ before. The one who sent you to the store for tampons when you were on your way to her place?"

I start laughing as Emmett turns red. It was pretty hilarious when that happened. It takes a lot to embarrass him, and I actually saw Em give himself a pep talk right before he left.

Emmett quickly responds in his favorite fashion–threatening violence. "You know, Eddie, you're not too old or too big to receive a wheelbarrow, courtesy of Emmett Cullen. I've only been out of the house for a few months and you've already forgotten what it's like to have a big brother around. It's a damn shame that I have to remind you to respect your elders."

"Uh, what's a wheelbarrow, guys?" I ask, and a grimace crosses Edward's face.

Emmett runs behind Edward and grabs his arms, who starts sputtering, "Fuck! Okay, Em… okay, I'm sorry!"

Pinning Edward's hands to his sides, Emmett responds, "I don't think so, Eddie. See Jasper here has never seen a wheelbarrow before, and I think he deserves a demonstration. I think it's time to take a closer look at that tree. Don't you want to see that tree a little better, Ed?"

"Fuck you, Em!"

With that, Emmett pulls Edward's arms straight back behind him, causing his upper body to lurch forward, then pushes him forward like, well, a wheelbarrow. He pulls a little harder on his left hand, causing him to turn slightly, directly in the path of a large tree, marching him right up to it before throwing Edward into it. Edward immediately turns around and retaliates, running full speed at Emmett and tackling him to the ground in an impressive move. Their roughhousing is hilarious, but it's getting late and we're going to have to get back and start getting ready for tonight's party soon.

"Well, boys," I interrupt, "I hate to interrupt this beautiful display of brotherly love, but we've gotta get moving." They both get up, giving a few last shoves before composing themselves. While Emmett is brushing himself off, I turn to Edward and say, "Oh, you've some grass on your back. Let me help you with that, man." I brush my hand across his shoulder, lightly caressing the skin on his neck and I feel him shiver under my touch. God, I'm going to love teasing him tonight.

We grab another snack at the campus café, because Emmett's stomach is like a bottomless pit, then I head back to the dorms to give the boys a little time alone. I think I need some time alone as well, preferably in the shower with my right hand, so I don't attack Edward in front of everyone tonight. I smile a little to myself, wondering what Edward's going to think about my costume. I'm pretty sure that very few people up here have seen an actual cowboy, including Edward, but I'm hoping that he thinks it looks hot. The boys in Texas always appreciated the hat and boots, but I don't know how receptive the Pacific Northwest will be to my look.

I lay down for a nap and wake up an hour later feeling pumped for the night. On the other side of the room, Emmett is sleeping in his bed and Edward is asleep on the floor, wrapped up in Emmett's comforter. I sit up and stretch, yawning loudly, before heading to the showers to wake up and take care of my hard on. As the warm water pours over my head and shoulders, I trace my hand down my torso and brush my sensitive, post-nap wood. I fucking hate jerking off in the showers here with zero privacy, so in order to take care of this pretty quickly I start scrolling through my mental spank bank. The last porno I downloaded was pretty hot, with an adorable dark haired bottom, innocent looking, but not quite a twink… I prefer that my men actually look like men. Lathering up my hand with soap I grasp my dick at the base and give it a nice long stroke. Mmm… the way his red lips wrapped around the other guys thick cock as he took him all the way into his mouth, messy hair flopping into his eyes each time he bobbed up and down. Fuck, now that I think about it, he kinda looked like Edward. And now that I think about it being Edward sucking my cock like that… ungh… shit.

This is gonna be really fucking good.

Mentally, I fast forward to where I would be laying on my side, pulling Edward's back flush against my chest with his leg draped back across my hip and I'm entering his tight hole from behind. He turns his head to the side to kiss me while stroking himself slowly. I flick his hand away from his dick before dragging my fingers up his side and whisper in his ear, "Get on your knees for me, baby."

I'm already close.

I reach my other hand down to tug lightly on my balls while I skip ahead again. I'm sitting back against a headboard, my feet flat on bed, knees falling open, and Edward is sitting on my dick, with his back to me, looking at me over his shoulder while he jerks his cock. I run my fingers into his lightly dampened hair, through drops of sweat rolling down his back, settling one hand on his shoulder. He leans back onto his left hand to support his weight and now that I have some leverage I thrust into him more deeply. In response, he starts grinding his hips back and forth on my cock, starting slowly, increasing in speed as he gets closer to cumming.

He strokes his dick faster and faster until his hand is flying across his shaft and his head falls forward as he starts panting, "Oh, oh…" I squeeze my fist tighter around my cock, imagining that I can feel his body throbbing around me as he starts to cum. His head falls back as I grasp his hip with my right hand so I can thrust into him faster while he moans, "Oh… oh, yeah… oh, fuck! Fuck, I'm cumming!"

My body tenses in anticipation, then I cum so fucking hard that I almost draw blood biting my lip so I don't make any noise. Once my dick finally stops pulsing, I have to stop and lean against the shower wall for a moment to catch my breath before finishing my shower.

God damn it, I'm in deep trouble.

When I get back to the room, Emmett and Edward have already hit the showers, so I hurry and get dressed in my costume. Then I head down the hall to Jane's room to see what time she and Irina are leaving for the frat party. Jane opens the door, already looking a little buzzed, and her eyes widen a little once she sees me.

I lay my drawl on extra thick when I greet her, "Well, howdy, neighbors. How ya'll doin' this evening?"

"Shit, Jasper!" Jane exclaims. "You look fucking hot!"

"Why, thank you, darling," I respond while waving hello to Irina.

"Seriously, Jasper, you'll be fighting the girls off with a stick," Irina agrees. "Not that you care. Come in and do a shot with us!"

How can I say no? Jane pours us a round of tequila shots, which is a hell of a way to start the evening. Turning toward Jane, I say, "I just wanted to find out what time you lovely ladies are heading to the party tonight, in case you were in need of an escort."

Pouring a second round, she responds, "Oh, you're such a charmer, Jas. We're waiting for a few other people who should be here in about an hour, and then we're walking over there."

"Nice," I say, reverting back to my regular voice. "I think we're heading out soon, so I'll see you ladies over there."

I get up to walk out of their room, but Jane jumps up and stops me before I reach the door. "Wait, Jasper!" She quickly starts undoing the buttons on my flannel shirt before I can protest.

"What are you doing, Jane?" I ask with my arms outstretched.

She reaches the last button, pulls my shirt open and says, "Now you're ready. See you in a bit."

I shake my head at her, but leave my shirt open, emboldened by the booze hitting my system. Reaching my door, I push it open and spot Edward on the other side of the room with his back to me. He's wearing a white lab coat and hearing the door open, his head turns toward the noise, and fuck me, he looks ridiculously hot in a pair of black rimmed glasses.

As soon as his eyes reach me, they pop open and his jaw drops. Shit, that's a better reaction than I was hoping for. I can see him trying to control himself standing next to Emmett, but he is eye-fucking me hard right now.

Thank you, Jane.

Emmett declares that he is using the bathroom before we leave and the second the door shuts behind him, Edward races toward me. He trails his fingers down my abs and grabs me by my belt buckle, pulling me into his hips as he whispers in my ear, "You look so fucking hot."

I can't believe that he's being so forward right now. My dick really, really likes it, and I don't even care that these jeans won't be hiding anything tonight. He attacks my mouth, shoving his tongue between my lips, and I melt into his kiss. But he pulls away just as quickly as he started, before things get too heated, so I decide to tease him a little as well.

I run my hand down his chest until I reach his cock, which is deliciously hard, and run my palm over it a few times while I drawl, "In that case, it looks like I better hold on to this outfit for special occasions, Dr. Cullen." Then, I wink and pull my hat down over my eyes, stepping away just before Emmett walks back in.

Once we get to the party, we all grab beers and start to mingle, but I make sure to stick close by Edward. Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, shows up at the same time as Jane and Irina, and we all start exchanging stories and laughing at some of the crazy costumes we see. When everyone is distracted by a group Pac Man costume, I raise an eyebrow at Edward and loudly state, "Guys, I'm going to find the bathroom in this place. I'll be back."

Taking the hint, Edward says, "I'll come with you, Jasper."

We walk into the frat house and I drag Edward into a dark corner before asking, "You didn't really need to use the restroom, right?"

Giving me a cocky little smirk, he responds, "Fuck, no."

"Well, then," I groan, "get your sexy ass over here." I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him into me, my lips quickly finding his. His arms come up around my neck as he parts his lips and snakes his tongue into my mouth. My hands drift down to his ass, pulling him into my hips and I can feel his dick getting hard underneath the lab coat. Gripping the hair at the nape of my neck, he runs his other hand down my bare chest, trailing down my stomach to rest his fingers on the waist of my jeans.

"Mmm, Edward," I whisper against his lips, "I can't wait to have you alone again tonight."

He replies, "Me too, Jasper. We have all night to hang out once we get back to the room."

"Oh, I plan to do a lot more than hang out with you, Edward," I mumble, while nibbling on his ear, and a shiver runs down his spine. He turns me on so fucking much. Hopefully no one will notice the raging hard on I'll be left with after this.

"Fuck," I groan, "But, we should probably get back out there before they send out a search party for us."

"If we have to," Edward responds with a smile. With one last peck on the lips, we walk back outside to the group.

Unfortunately, just as we're walking back up to Emmett, I spot James.

Fuck.

James is this prick that I went out with him a couple of times at the start of the school year. He's really good looking, but ultra aggressive, and assumes you're going to sleep with him because of it. Personally, I prefer to have a connection with someone before hopping into the sack. I haven't slept with a ton of guys, especially since I'm not really one for the club scene.

In any case, on our third date, James was laying it on thick about how much he wanted to fuck me. Normally, I enjoy a little dirty talk, but he was coming across as sleazy. When we got back to the dorm, he asked if I was going to invite him in this time or if I was going to keep acting like a scared little boy. Then he grabbed me by my wrists and pinned me against the wall, grinding his dick into me. I asked him what the fuck he thought he was doing, and he said, "You've been teasing me all night, Jasper, and now you're going to take care of the problem you created. I know you want my cock, so stop being such a fucking pussy and let's fuck."

Luckily, I saw Emmett walking by at that moment and yelled out to him. James immediately let go of me as Emmett walked over. I turned to James and told him not to call me again, then went inside. I was pretty shaken up and Emmett was ready to go and kick James's ass, but I just wanted to forget about him.

I've avoided seeing James until now, but he makes eye contact and starts walking over. At the same time, Edward asks if anyone needs a drink, and I thank God that he's leaving for a few moments so I can deal with James while he's gone. I ask him to grab me a drink and when he turns away, I walk toward James.

"Can I talk to you?" he asks as I reach him.

I fold my arms in front of my chest and respond, "What the fuck do you want, James?"

"I just want to talk for a second," he says. "Over here, where it's a little less crowded."

A warning bell goes off in my head, but I decide it's best to just deal with him quickly.

"Fine," I tell him and we walk over to the side of the frat house. I turn toward him and raise an eyebrow expectantly.

"So, what the fuck, Jasper? Why wouldn't you return my calls after our last date?" he asks.

My eyes pop open incredulously. "Are you fucking serious right now, James? You attacked me outside of my dorm room."

"You think you're too fucking good for me, Whitlock? Huh? Because let me tell you something, boy. I can fuck anyone at UDub that I want." Uh, oh. His speech is slurring. I start to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"James, you're drunk and I don't owe you anything, so just leave me the fuck alone." I start to brush past him, but then he grabs me by my shoulders and pushes me against the side of the house.

He leans forward and whispers in to my ear, "I'll show you what you're missing, you little bitch." Then he presses his lips to mine.

How in the fuck did I let myself get into this position with him again? I muster all of my strength to throw him off of me, and say, "The only person allowed to kiss me is my boyfriend."

_Boyfriend? Where did that come from? _

"Stay the fuck away from me, James." Pushing past him, I walk away to find Emmett and, more importantly, Edward.

I'm pretty shaken up by what just happened with James and search around the party for a few minutes before I finally find Emmett. I'm also a little worried, because it shouldn't be taking Edward this long to get a beer, no matter how long the keg line is.

I ask Emmett if he knows where Edward went and he responds nonchalantly, "Oh, he wasn't feeling well and went back the room. I gave him my key."

"What?" I exclaim, a little too loudly. "He went back by himself?" I ask, reeling that he left while I was stuck talking to that asshole, James. "Was he okay?"

"He looked a little pale, but he'll be fine. I'm sure he made it back okay."

I'm suddenly desperate to get out of there and find Edward. Fuck, what if he's sick? Or, even worse, what if he freaked out about what was happening between us? I've got to talk to him, so I leave the group behind and walk back to my room.

When I get inside, Edward is asleep in Emmett's bed with his back facing me. I walk over to him and want to sneak under the covers and wrap my arms around him, but I'm not sure if that gesture would be welcome anymore. Fuck! I wish I could have talked to him before he left. Now, I hate James even more, if that's even possible.

I guess that I have no choice but to wait until the morning to talk to him. I take off my clothes, and climb into bed, but lie awake for a while, listening to Edward's soft snores. I just can't shake this uneasy feeling.

The next morning, I wake up anxious to find out what happened to Edward. I stretch my arms over my head and call his name, but get no answer. "Edward? Are you awake?" I try again, a little louder, starting to feel anxious.

I jump up and find Emmett's bed made with a note on top. Even though it's not addressed to me, I pull it open and read that Edward left first thing this morning because he had to work on a school project that he forgot about.

And I know that it's a total lie. He left because of me and I'm fucking _pissed_.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope that everyone had a wonderful holiday! Here's to a great 2011! Thanks again to PTB for cleaning up my work - you guys are awesome!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Christmas dinner leftovers.**

* * *

I stalk back to my side of the room, seething. What the fuck? He didn't even have the decency to _talk_ to me before sneaking out of my room? Fuck him! I don't need this shit.

Glancing over at my clock, I notice that it's only ten in the morning. When did he leave? How did I not hear anything? Staring at those stupid, illuminated numbers with anger coursing through my veins, I fucking lose it. I grab the alarm clock and throw it as hard as I can against the wall, breaking it into several pieces.

_Fuck!_

How did I let that little fucker get under my skin like this? I run my hands through my hair, pulling at the roots in frustration. I've got to get the hell out of here before I destroy something else. Quickly changing into gym shorts and a t-shirt, I go into the bathroom to piss and brush my teeth, before walking to the campus gym.

Once I get there I jump on the treadmill and start running, then hit the goddamn punching bag until I can't lift my arms anymore. An hour and a half later, I jog back to my room completely exhausted. I pause outside the door, dreading walking in, because I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone right now, much less Emmett. Luckily, he's on the phone when I walk in, so I just grab my towel and motion that I'm going to take a shower.

As I walk out the door, I overhear him say in a concerned voice, "Dude, give me a call back. I just want to make sure that you're feeling better."

Closing the door behind me, my heart immediately feels heavy in my chest. Now that I don't have the energy to be angry anymore, I'm upset and confused. Standing under the spray of water in the shower, I wonder if I just imagined the connection between us. I mean, what could have possibly happened when he went to get a beer?

Ugh, I can't deal with this right now. I've got some reading to catch up on, since instead of taking care of it on Saturday, like I had planned, I wasted my time playing fucking tour guide. When I get back to the room, Emmett is still on the phone, so I don't have to talk to him, thank fuck. My broken alarm clock is sitting by the closet, and I hurry to pick up the pieces before Emmett notices.

Moving quickly, I get dressed and grab my stuff. I'm looking for my hoodie when I hear Emmett say, "Shit, Rosie, let me call you right back," and almost make it out of the room before Emmett calls out, "Hey, dude, hold up a second."

I can hear the shortness in my voice when I reply, "What is it, Em?

"Sorry to bug you, man," he says, and I immediately feel like an asshole. "I was just wondering if Edward said anything before he left this morning."

"I, uh, didn't actually see him this morning," I respond. "When I woke up at ten he was already gone." I know I should leave it at that, but curiosity gets the best of me, and I ask, "Why?"

"I don't know, Jasper, something just seemed off when he left last night," he starts. "I kinda feel like a jerk for letting him walk back alone, and when I got back here, I found a note saying that he had to leave early to work on a project he forgot about. That's really unlike him, so I'm wondering if he's upset with me about something."

I should've just left when I had the chance, because now I feel like an even bigger asshole for making Emmett feel like an asshole. I _know_ this has nothing to do with him. It's all fucking me.

"I'm sure he's fine, Emmett. He was probably so excited to come up here that he forgot about some shit he had to do. Anyway, I'm heading to the library to do some reading. I'll catch you later."

"Sure, later, Jasper," he responds, his brow furrowed with concern.

Once I get to the library, I settle into a comfy chair, put my earphones in, and scroll to my "study" playlist, setting it to random. Pulling out my psychology book, I throw myself into finishing the required reading for tomorrow's class.

I guess that I fall asleep on my books at some point, because I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see my buddy, Garrett, grinning at me.

"Dude, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Obviously, Jas," he replies with a laugh. "How's the studying going?"

"It was going fine until I fell asleep," I say, stretching my arms overhead. "How was your weekend?" I ask, to be polite.

"It was great! Me and a couple of the guys went to the Eclipse Halloween party. You should have seen some of the ridiculous costumes there. We missed you."

Eclipse is the closest gay bar to campus, and it's where I first met Garrett. He asked me to dance and once we started talking, we realized we were in some of the same classes at school. It never went further than dancing between us, but he has become my go-to gay bar date.

"What did you do this weekend?" he asks. I really don't want to get into it, so I just tell him that I went to a frat party and leave it at that. "Well," he continues, "what are you doing tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on doing anything, Gar. Why?"

"Eclipse is hosting another party tonight, since it's officially Halloween. Wanna go?"

My first class on Monday isn't until ten, due to excellent scheduling on my part, so I can probably swing it. I guess that I'll just wear the same costume I wore last night. At least this will give me something to do so I don't have to think about Edward or talk to Emmett tonight.

"Sure, man. What time are you going?"

He tells me that Tyler is picking him up at nine-thirty, and I make plans to go to his room first for a few drinks. Once he leaves, I spend the next couple of hours finishing up my reading, then go back to my room to chill for a bit before I start getting ready. A text from Emmett lets me know that he's staying at Rose's tonight, and I'm relieved to have the place to myself.

Later that night, I knock on Garrett's door, and his roommate, Eric, opens the door, and ushers me inside. "Hey, Jasper. Garrett will be back in a second. He's just putting the finishing touches on his costume. Beer?"

"Thanks, Eric. You comin' with us tonight?" I ask jokingly, because he is straight as an arrow.

"Unfortunately, Angela is making me watch horror movies with her tonight, or I'd totally be there. But thanks for asking," he responds with a smile. At that moment, the door opens, and Garrett walks in dressed as a devil.

"Hi, Jasper!" he greets me with a smile. "Nice costume. Is that authentic cowboy attire?"

"Sure is, pardner," I drawl. "Looks like I'm gonna dance with the devil tonight."

"Oh my God, you're such a dork," he responds, rolling his eyes. "It's a good thing you're hot. The guys at the club are going to go nuts over you."

After a couple of drinks, Tyler, our sober driver, shows up. We pile into his car, getting to the club around ten-thirty, and as we walk into Eclipse, my alcohol buzz is in full force. The bass is thumping, and I can feel the energy crackling in the air. There are good-looking, half naked men everywhere, and I can feel their eyes on me already.

It feels fucking _good_.

Garrett grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor. He throws his arms around my neck and we sway back and forth to the music. We dance to a couple of songs, then walk to the bar to get some water. As we stand there, talking and checking out the guys around us, I catch an elbow to my ribs. Turning toward Garrett, I hiss, "What the fuck was that for?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Look to your left. In the wings."

I slyly shift my eyes to the guy Garrett points out and give a low approving whistle. "Not bad, Garrett. Not bad at all."

"I know, right? God, look at the way those jeans hug his ass," he practically drools.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? Go get him!"

Garrett gives me an unsure look, then steels his nerves. "You're right. Fuck it," he says before turning around and walking off. I smile to myself as he takes the guy's hand and pulls him onto the dance floor.

I continue to hang out at the bar, and a couple of different guys send drinks over my way, which I accept. I'm fully aware that it's not a good idea to get wasted here, surrounded by horny men, but I don't give a fuck right now. It makes me feel sexy and powerful that they want me.

A whispered voice in my ear pulls my attention away from my thoughts.

"Well, howdy, cowboy."

I turn my head toward the voice and let out a chuckle as I see a very attractive guy dressed up as a Native American, if you can count the loin cloth and suede vest he's wearing as actual clothing. He has warm, russet-toned skin, dark chocolate eyes, black hair gelled up into a mohawk and his mouth is turned up into a wide smile, showing off perfectly white teeth.

He is the complete opposite of Edward and exactly what I need to get him out of my system.

"Well, hey yourself, chief. I'm Jasper. What's your name?" I reply, in a lazy drawl.

"I'm Seth." He smiles. "Wanna dance?

"Sure," I laugh as he reaches out and runs his fingers down my chest, then grabs my hand and leads me out to the dance floor. I place my hands on his back and pull his bare chest to mine. His body is hard under my fingers, and I move my hands down to his nicely sculpted ass, pulling his hips into mine while we move to the music. He moans, while running his hands up my chest, over my shoulders, around the back of my neck and into my hair.

Fuck yeah, he wants me.

He looks up into my eyes and starts leaning in. His eyelids are heavy as he presses his lips to mine. I quickly move to deepen the kiss, my tongue tangling with his, and it feels good.

At least, it feels good enough.

Breaking the kiss, he turns around and leans his back into my chest, grinding his ass on my dick. I place my hands on his hips and tease my fingers along the edge of his loin cloth, underneath which I feel some very skimpy briefs. I move my hand farther, to the front of his body, and palm his cock, hard.

His hips to buck into my hand, seeking more friction. "Ungh, fuck... I want you... now," he groans against my neck. He turns back toward me, plunging his tongue back into my mouth, before kissing up to my ear. He whispers, "Do you want me, Jasper?"

I pause for a moment before responding. A tiny voice inside of my head is telling me that I should slow down, that this isn't me, that I'm drunk.

But look at where that voice has gotten me so far. Fuck that. I know exactly what Seth wants from me, and I'm ready to fucking give it to him.

"Mmmm… can't you feel how much I want you, Seth?" I ask, pushing my erection against him.

"Oh, fuck yes... come with me," he says, grabbing my hands and leading me off the dance floor.

I let Seth pull me into a darkened corner and watch as he licks his lips. He kisses and sucks his way down my chest, then drops to his knees. His hands reach up to the waist of my jeans, and he looks up at me with those deep chocolate eyes before popping open the button and sliding my zipper down with his teeth. He nuzzles his face into my crotch, nipping at my cloth covered cock while I run my hands into his hair, mussing his mohawk. Leaning my head back against the wall, I let my eyes drift closed so I can just enjoy the feeling of this man worshiping my body.

But when I close my eyes, I'm assaulted by visions of green eyes and porcelain skin.

_Fuck_.

Suddenly all I can think about is Edward. Edward and his pillow soft lips, his tentative touches, his shy looks.

And Seth, even though what he's doing feels good physically, feels all wrong, and I realize that I can't do this. This isn't me.

"Seth, wait," I whisper.

He looks up at me, confusion in his face as I pull him back up so he's standing beside me. "What's the matter, Jasper? Is everything okay?" he asks.

I quickly zip up and button my pants while I stammer out an apology before telling Seth that I have to go, trying to avoid the rejected look on his face. I run outside and catch a cab, then text Garrett that I'm on my way back to my room.

Once I get inside, I grab my towel and head to the showers to try to scrub Seth's smell off of my body. I don't know what I was thinking, acting like that, and as I crawl into bed, I'm ready to forget this whole stupid weekend ever happened.

But that's when I fucking smell _him _on my pillow.

_Fuck me._

The next week passes by in a fog. I throw myself into my studies and go to the gym every day, so that when I fall into bed at night, I'm too exhausted to think. I'm sure Emmett can tell that something's wrong, but he doesn't confront me about it. No matter what I do, I just can't get my mind off of Edward. I've run the weekend through over and over in my head, and I just can't figure out what happened.

When I get back from class on Friday, Emmett drags me out of the room to a local bar, where he uses his fake ID to buy us a pitcher. Once we sit down, he immediately starts in. "Alright, dude. What's going on with you? You've been out of it all week."

"What are you talking about, man? I'm just really stressed out about mid-terms." I'm hoping that he'll drop the subject, but knowing Emmett, he won't.

"Yeah," he continues, "I'm not buying it. I hate to bring this up, but does it have anything to do with running into that asshole at the party last Saturday?"

Unfortunately, I think that if he knew the real reason behind my issues, he wouldn't be quite so sympathetic to my mood. I haven't even really thought about running into James, because all of my energy has been focused on what happened with Edward.

"I've been trying to avoid thinking about that bullshit. Can you believe that I actually thought James was coming up to me to apologize for what happened on our last date? I just wasn't thinking and let him get me somewhere alone. It made sense at the time, because I'm not one for making a big scene, you know?" I pause, looking up at Em, and he just nods his head. "Well, I was definitely wrong about what he wanted to say. He starting spouting a bunch of crap that I should feel privileged that he would want to hook up with me, then he tried to kiss me. Anyway, that was it. I learned my lesson to not give him the time of day again."

"Jesus, Jasper. What a fucking prick. I don't trust that guy at all. Fuck him. Uh, well, actually, don't fuck him," he stutters. "Fuck, you know what I mean."

I laugh, and I think it's the first time all week that I've cracked a smile. "No worries, Em." Emmett then asks me about the Halloween party on Sunday night at the club. I gloss over a lot of details, but tell him that I got hit on by a pretty hot guy.

"So, did you hook up with him or what?" he asks. I feel my face turning red, and Emmett starts waggling his eyebrows at me.

"No, we just danced for a bit." This is not a total lie. I don't think he'd appreciate hearing that he tried to go down on me in a dark corner, but I stopped him because when I closed my eyes all I could think about was his brother.

No, I don't think that would go over well at all.

"Well, Jas, it's good that you're getting out there. I haven't seen you with anyone since the James incident." Then, in true Emmett fashion, he has to take it just a bit too far. "When you told me you were gay, I figured you'd be getting all kinds of action. I mean, I haven't seen a single bare male ass yet this year! Well, except yours once or twice."

Saturday night I decide to stay in and work on a paper with much ribbing from Emmett. He's going out with Paul, but I promise that I'll have lunch with him tomorrow so he can fill me in on the shenanigans they get into. After a few hours of work, I take a break and start surfing the internet for a bit. Checking my email, I find a Facebook friend request from Seth. How the hell did he find me, and why would he want to be friends after what happened? I log in and start checking out his pictures. Shit, what was I thinking turning him down? I accept, mentally kicking myself, then go back to my feed. Uh-oh, Emmett's posting pictures from the party he's at. Clicking onto his page to get a closer look, I see that he was doing a keg stand at some point in the evening. It's a good thing the guys holding his feet are almost as big as he is. As I'm laughing, my eye drifts to the left side of the screen.

_No, Jasper, don't do it. _

What? I just want to see if there's anyone on Emmett's friend list that I'd like to friend.

_Sure, Jasper._

Clicking the "view all" link in his friend box, I scroll through the first two pages, knowing exactly who I'm looking for. As I reach the bottom of the second page, my heartbeat speeds up, because I know that I'm close. The last name on the page is Demitri.

I click the link to the third page, holding my breath as it loads.

And, fuck, there he is, giving the camera that irresistible crooked smile. Immediately, I mouse over and click on his profile. Unfortunately, his privacy settings don't let me see too much, but the profile pictures are available to view. I click on each photo, and my heart clenches a little tighter with each one. God, he's even more beautiful than I remembered, and now I'm dying to know what's been happening in his life this past week, hoping that it will give me some insight into what happened between us.

_Really, Jasper? Aren't you taking this Facebook stalking incident a little too far?_

Standing up from my bed, I walk over to Emmett's desk with a guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

It passes quickly.

His laptop is open on his desk. I turn it on and stare at the blank screen anxiously as it boots up, my eyes darting to our door every few moments, even though I know that there's no chance of Emmett coming in. His Mapquest page is still open with directions to the party. Opening a new tab, I type in the Facebook URL.

Bingo.

Emmett didn't log out of his last session.

Following another nervous look at our door, I type Edward's name into the search bar and click on his now complete profile. First, I check his wall activity. It doesn't look like he's been on here at all in the last week, but several people have posted to his wall, wondering where he's been. One person in particular, Alice Brandon, has posted several messages asking him to call her. Reading through some of their old interactions, I feel a twinge of jealousy.

Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me? But even the guilt over what I'm doing doesn't stop me from looking through his pictures one more time. When I'm done, I turn off Emmett's computer and move back over to my desk to work on my paper a little longer before I go to bed.

I keep getting distracted by thoughts of Edward, though. Maybe I should write him an email. His address was listed on his Facebook page and is pretty easy to remember. If he ignores it, I'll know for sure that he hates me.

_Hey Edward, _  
_Jasper, here. Remember me? Anyway, I was just wondering if you thought it was fun to use me while you were visiting. I'm shocked that someone as nice as Emmett has such an asshole as a brother._

Uh, maybe not. I try again.

_Edward,_  
_I hope that you were able to get your project finished before class on Monday. Emmett mentioned that you weren't feeling well and that's why you left the party. I wish that we had a chance to talk before you left because I really enjoyed spending time with you._

Oh my God, I'm so pathetic.

_Hi Edward,_  
_I hope that you're doing alright, and I'm sorry for whatever happened that made you leave._

This isn't going to work. I cancel the message and decide to just call it a night.

In the morning, I'm woken up by the sound of Emmett's loud snores. I swear, I don't understand how Rosalie deals with it. There is no chance that I'll be able to go back to sleep listening to him, so I get up and go for a run. By the time I get back, Emmett is awake and washing down some aspirin with a glass of water.

"Hey, Jas," he greets. "You gonna be ready for lunch, soon? I need to get some food in my stomach ASAP."

"Rough night with the guys?" I inquire, already knowing the answer.

He groans before responding. "Paul brought out the Jager last night. Enough said."

"Oh, ouch. Staying in doesn't sound like it was such a bad idea anymore. And I saw the pics that you posted on Facebook."

"Shit," he groans again. "I hope Rose didn't see that. She already thinks I'm an ass."

"Don't worry, Em, for some reason she seems to like you anyway. I mean, anyone that willingly puts up with snoring like that deserves a medal," I tease.

"Not to worry, I have plenty of other talents that wear her out so she doesn't even notice it," he responds, while waggling his eyebrows.

"Too much, Em, too much!" I give him a face of mock disgust. "Let's go."

Once we pick up our food and get situated at a table, Emmett starts asking about my plans for Thanksgiving. I'm not going to be able to fly home, but I know a few other kids will be staying around campus as well, so I figure I'll just hang with them.

Emmett leans back in his chair and asks, "Why don't you just come home with me? You already know Edward, and my parents would love to have you."

My stomach immediately twists into knots of anxiety, and I quickly answer, "No, Em, I couldn't impose on your family like that. I'm sure they won't want a stranger butting into their holiday plans."

With a laugh, he says, "That's ridiculous. My mom would be pissed if she knew I left you here without a home cooked meal. And I could use the company on the drive. Trust me, it will be awesome."

"I don't know, Em."

"Nope, it's settled. Classes are canceled on Wednesday, so how about we take off early?"

I don't know how the decision got away from me like that, but I find myself agreeing to leave first thing Wednesday morning. Luckily, I have all week to figure out a way to back out of it.

The next week goes by in a flurry of studying and preparing for midterms, so I'm successfully able to put the thought of seeing Edward out of my mind most of the time. On Wednesday, however, I hear Emmett on the phone as he says, "Yeah, I talked to Mom and Jasper's coming home with me for Thanksgiving. You know, I couldn't let him be stuck eating at a crappy diner for the holiday."

I hold my breath as I eavesdrop from my bed, pretending that I'm listening to my iPod. That's when I hear him say, "Hey, Ed? Are you listening to me? Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

I'm about to fucking explode because I'm dying to know what's happening on the other side of the conversation. Emmett is quiet for a moment, then says, "Okay, bye." He hangs up the phone with a sigh.

Giving up the facade of not listening, I pull out my earphones and ask, "Is everything cool, Emmett?" I feel guilty because I'm sure that Edward's uncomfortable with the situation.

"Yeah," he starts, "I guess so. Edward was just acting a little weird, but I'm sure it's nothing."

"Maybe he's not comfortable with me coming to your place next week, with me being gay?" I offer, fishing to see if he's mentioned anything like that to Emmett.

"No way, dude," he answers quickly. "Edward is totally fine with that. You guys got along great while he was here. I'm guessing he's just stressed about school or something. Or maybe it's a chick issue," he ponders.

That's something that I certainly don't want to consider, so I turn my iPod back on and lose myself in my books again.

When the weekend comes, I've successfully made it through two midterms and have two more to go before the trip to Forks next week. Every time I think about seeing Edward, I start getting anxious all over again. I've never felt anything remotely like the way he affects me and still can't understand how he did a complete one-eighty on me. One second I was groping him by the restroom, and the next he just disappeared. It's absolutely infuriating.

The start of the week passes quickly between cramming and taking tests. Before I know it, I'm going to bed on Tuesday night, worrying that this trip is a horrible idea and I'm going to make everyone uncomfortable all weekend.

But I just... I just need to know.

My heart starts racing as I realize that I'm truly going to see him tomorrow. The meeting has been in the abstract all this time, and I've been so busy with school that I haven't had time to think about what I'm going to say to him. Now, I'm way too keyed up to go to sleep. I lie awake for the next hour, running through different possible scenarios of what might happen. Will he yell at me? Will he ignore me? Will he tell Emmett, who will then kick my ass?

Finally, I resign myself to needing a little chemical help, and take two Tylenol PM before I'm finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe it! Last official chapter! I was going to break it up into two, but then I decided that you guys deserve the whole thing :)  
**

**Thank you so much to everyone that read, alerted or reviewed! It made my day to see those emails show up in my inbox! Also, the folks at PTB did an amazing job cleaning up my work. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except a bottle of wine aching to be opened tonight.  


* * *

**The following morning, Emmett and I are packed and ready to get on the road at ten-thirty. Not bad, considering I had to call him several times before he was able to drag himself away from Rosalie's bed. As soon as we get into the car, though, I can't imagine why I hurried Emmett along. I'm wracked with nerves and feel sick to my stomach at the prospect of seeing Edward again. When Emmett asks if I'm okay, I tell him that I'm just missing my family, which satisfies his curiosity for now. Somehow, he manages to keep up an almost entirely one-sided conversation for the first two hours of the drive, and if he realizes it, he doesn't say anything.

As we reach a lonely stretch of highway, the radio starts to get fuzzy. _Thank God_. I don't know how much more of Emmett's crappy hip-hop I can take right now. I reach over and hit the seek button until the radio lands on a station playing some Southern Rock.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about. This here is driving music!" I laugh and then start singing along to "Sweet Home Alabama."

"All right, fine." He gives in. "I'll give up radio control for a little while."

Emmett starts singing along with me, and when the song is over, I point out one of the great things about classic rock is that almost everyone knows the words to the songs. Steve Miller Band is up next, and we sing and clap along to "Take the Money and Run". I actually find myself enjoying the drive and spending time with Emmett. After two full weeks of tests, essays, cramming, and let's be honest, feeling sorry for myself, it's refreshing to feel a little carefree.

That is until the first few notes of the next song begin. It sounds really familiar, but I can't quite place it yet. Emmett reaches to change the station, but before he can, I breathe out, "Wait."

"Uh, what's this, Jasper?" He asks.

"Hold on a second, Em. I think I know this song." I turn the volume up and cock my ear toward the radio as if that will help me figure it out.

Then the words start, and it hits me. It's so fucking fitting.

_You may be sweet and nice,__  
__But that won't keep you warm at night__  
__'Cause I'm the one who showed you how__  
__To do the things you're doing now.__  
__He may feel all your charms.__  
__He might hold you in his arms,__  
__But I'm the one who let you in.__  
__I was right beside you in the end.__  
__Once upon a time,__  
__You let me feel you deep inside,__  
__But nobody knew, nobody saw.__  
__Do you remember the way we cried?__  
__I'm your toy.__  
__I'm your old boy,__  
__But I don't want no one__  
__But you to love me.__  
__No, I wouldn't lie.__  
__You know I'm not that kind of guy._

I haven't heard this song in a couple of years, but listening to it is like looking in a fucking mirror. The gut-wrenching lyrics and pleading tone of Gram Parsons' voice cut me to the core, causing my heart to clench painfully in my chest.

_Jesus, Jasper, what's wrong with you? It was only one fucking night. _  
_  
_When the song finishes, Emmett looks over at me with his eyebrows raised. "Uh, what the fuck was that, Jasper?"

I try to pull myself together quickly and respond. "What? You've never heard of the Flying Burrito Brothers? Gram Parsons is a country rock icon."

"Um, no."

"Emmett," I state, "you officially have the worst taste in music that I've ever encountered. You've got to expand your musical horizon beyond hip-hop and pop. Seriously."

"Whatever, dude. Any song that makes chicks want to grind and take their clothes off is my favorite song. And what we just heard wouldn't make anyone want to take their clothes off."

Well, I've got to hand it to him. He has a point.

The light atmosphere we had disappears as my thoughts turn back to Edward, and the drive continues in relative silence. By the time we pull into to Forks, my nerves are completely shot. As Emmett opens the door to the house, I start taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

I'm officially freaking out.

When we walk inside, Emmett calls out a hello, but no one answers. "Huh," he grunts. "I guess there's no one here. Let me show you to the guestroom, and you can get settled in."

We walk upstairs, and Emmett points out various rooms. He gestures to a closed door, and states, "That's Edward's room," then mutters to himself, "Hm. Wonder if he's in there."

I take some time to unpack my toiletries and wash up, and then meet Emmett in the living room. "Dude," Emmett starts excitedly, "I was wrong about no one being home. I just walked in on Eddie in bed with some chick. Well, not exactly some chick. His friend, Alice. You know, I always wondered when those two would hook up. Maybe that's why he's been too busy to call me. He's been too busy gettin' busy!" he laughs.

Emmett has no idea, but his words completely crush me.

Well, I came here to get some answers, and it looks like it didn't take long to accomplish that task. Unfortunately, now I'm stuck in the same house as Edward for the next five days.

_Fuck!_  
_  
_I knew coming here was a bad idea. I need to get the hell out of this room.

I barely manage to get directions to the nearest restroom before running down the hallway. Once I'm inside with the door locked, I lean against the counter with my face in my hands, trying to stop myself from losing it. I had a feeling there was something up with that girl from his Facebook pictures, and I'm practically turning green with jealousy. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down while I ponder how the fuck I'm going to make it through the next few days. With one last look in the mirror, I attempt a smile to see how well I can cover up my emotions right now, but it comes out looking like a grimace. Great. I'm sure Emmett's parents will love meeting his incredibly emo college roommate.

_Why, yes, the same one who tried to turn your younger son gay._

When I get back to the living room, Emmett starts filling me in on our plans for tonight, and I hope it will be enough to keep me distracted from this bitch of a situation. Unfortunately, that's when I hear a melodic voice call out Emmett's name before seeing a tiny brunette woman run into his arms. My eyes are immediately drawn to the figure following her into the room.

_Edward._

He's so fucking beautiful. I take a deep breath, and for the first time in weeks, my chest doesn't feel weighed down by sadness. But the feeling doesn't last long. Before I realize what I'm doing, I clear my throat out of nervousness, and when his eyes flicker over to me, the anger in them overwhelms me. He has dark circles under his eyes as if he hasn't been sleeping well, and I feel so fucking guilty. He doesn't deserve to have to deal with me in front of his family, his friends, his fucking _girlfriend_.

Before things get too uncomfortable, Emmett introduces me to the girl, and Edward quickly looks away. She turns and, with her back to Emmett, narrows her eyes at me as she extends her hand for me to shake. I do my best to say a pleasant hello. Edward just sort of throws a wave in my general direction without making any more eye contact. They both quickly turn away from me and start discussing tonight's party with Emmett while I stand there with no idea what to do.

I don't know how things could get any more awkward at this point. Edward fucking _hates _me.

After another moment, Alice interrupts Emmett, telling him that they have to go and they will see him at the party tonight.

"Well, they sure were in a hurry. Wonder what that was all about," he muses to himself.

"Hey, Em?" I ask. "Do you mind if I take a quick nap before we eat dinner and head over to your buddy's place?" I just want to be alone right now and can't fathom trying to put on a happy face around a bunch of Emmett's old high school friends.

"That sounds like a great idea, Jasper. I'm a little worn out from getting up early and all the driving. Help yourself to anything you need. As they say, '_mi casa es su casa_.'"

"Emmett, we didn't really get up that early," I point out.

"Speak for yourself," he replies and starts humping the air. "There's a reason I was running late this morning, and it had nothing to do with sleeping. Know what I'm sayin'?"

"Jesus, Em, thanks for the visual. See you in a bit."

When I wake up a few hours later, it's to Emmett knocking on the door, telling me that we've got one hour to get dressed, eat and get out of here. I curse under my breath before letting him know that I'm awake and getting ready. Once showered, I pull on a dark pair of jeans and my pearl snap cowboy shirt to represent my Texas roots. Heading to the staircase, I notice that Edward's door is closed again, and let my fingers drag across it as I walk by. I pull them back with a sigh and meet Emmett in the kitchen. He's already inhaled half a pizza while I'm barely able to choke down a slice before we get into his car and drive to his friend Sam's house.

I make small talk with the guys as we drink a couple of beers. They're actually pretty cool once they finish poking fun at my accent, but my mind keeps drifting back to Edward. As usual. He certainly didn't seem very loving toward this new girlfriend of his, but it's hard to tell how much of that was due to my presence. However, she didn't seem to be making him very happy from my point of view.

_Now you're sounding bitchy, Jasper. _

Fuck. I think the booze is bringing me down. Luckily, we leave shortly thereafter to go to another party.

We reach the local reservation, and Emmett and I hop out of his Jeep, heading directly toward the keg. I decide to go for one more beer and see how I feel. While I'm waiting in line, I notice Emmett walk up to a group of guys. Turning my head to get a better look at them, I see an unmistakable flash of bronze hair and feel the familiar ache in my chest that has barely given me any respite in the last few weeks. As I'm trying to get a better look, Emmett moves slightly to the side, and I'm able to take a long look at Edward without anyone noticing.

My jaw drops as I try to figure out why I'm being fucking tortured like this.

He's wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a skinny black tie and his black square-framed glasses. He looks so fucking gorgeous; I can't stand it. I decide to forget the beer and turn around to find some space away from the crowd, but at that moment, Emmett calls out, "Come here, Jas!" Taking a deep breath, I put my stupid fucking happy face back on and walk over to the group, trying to look anywhere but at Edward. As Emmett introduces me to a couple of the guys, Edward sneaks away from the group.

All night I find my eyes drawn to him and I fucking hate it. Eventually, I lose sight of him and feel emotionally exhausted after trying to keep up with the crowd getting more and more drunk, talking about more and more pointless things, and generally acting like idiots. Don't get me wrong, I do my share of all the above, and Emmett is the fearless leader, but I just can't handle it anymore tonight. So, I decide to go for a walk along the edge of the clearing to get away from the crowd.

I'm lost in my own head when a familiar flash of copper catches my eye.

_God, I can't get away from him!_

Then I realize what's happening in front of me. It's devastating, but I can't tear my eyes away. Like watching a gruesome accident, I can do nothing but stare as the scene unfolds.

He's got some fucking dude's tongue in his mouth right now.

This can't be real because if it is, it means that sexuality and confusion and gender had nothing to do with Edward leaving.

It means that he didn't want _me_.

At that exact moment, his green eyes flicker away from the boy he's kissing, and he catches me staring at him. I'm sure that my eyes are betraying the anger and hurt now coursing through my body, but I can't control my emotions any longer. Nor do I want to. I want him to know exactly how pissed I am for all the fucking guilt I've been living with for weeks.

At least he has the decency to pull away when he sees me. He jumps up, eyes wide open in shock, rubbing his hands over his face. The kid on the ground turns around to see what Edward's looking at, and suddenly, Edward takes off toward the woods. The kid yells out his name and then stalks over to me.

"What the fuck, man? You got a problem with this?" he challenges.

"Uh, not exactly, kid," I respond, unsure of what to do. I'm pissed off and hurt, but mostly confused. I mean, did he already know and was just testing stuff out on me? And what about what Emmett saw this afternoon?

I need to know what the hell is going on. If Edward made a mistake with me, then I'll fucking deal with it somehow, but I can't keep feeling this way. I quickly walk past this guy in the direction that Edward went, vaguely aware that he's still talking.

When I start to feel the telltale tingle of his presence on my skin, I know that I'm close. Glancing around a few trees, I spot him leaning against one of them with head in his hands. As I approach him, his position shifts slightly, and I know that he knows it's me even though his hands are covering his face.

I need to start the conversation if we have any hope of discussing this reasonably, so I ask, "Edward, are you okay?"

He lowers his hands to his sides, and I see them clench into fists. His jaw sets, and his eyes narrow as he says, "Seriously? Not you, too. No, clearly I'm not okay. But don't let me ruin your fun this weekend. Why don't you go and find some guy to confuse the shit out of, make out with, and then toss aside? Riley seems to be into guys, and maybe he won't have a problem with being used." He closes his eyes again and slumps down to the ground while I stand in front of him, in shock.

Is this some sort of joke? I never tossed anyone aside; _he_ did that to _me_. And I feel the anger that's been bubbling at the surface finally overflow. "What the fuck are you talking about? Talk about being used... Was I some kind of fucking experiment for you before you freaked out and snuck away back to your precious little girlfriend? And you have the nerve to say that I used you? Fuck you, Edward," I spit out. He's the one that left me with no explanation. I don't need this bullshit. I spin away from him, deciding that it's probably in my best interest to rent a car and drive back to campus in the morning because I can't spend another four days under the same roof with him.

But as I take the first step, I barely hear his quiet voice behind me, whispering. "I saw you, Jasper."

What the hell is he talking about? Saw how much I wanted him? Saw how much I liked him? Or wait, maybe he saw how he drove me crazy every time he stared up at me through his lashes or blushed or bit his lip. I need a little clarification here.

"You saw what, Edward?"

He pauses briefly before answering. "I saw you with that guy at the Halloween party."

_What? What the fu…? Oh, fuck. Did he see me with James?_  
_  
_No. This can't be possible.

"Fuck," I whisper, not really realizing that I'm saying it aloud. I turn to look at Edward, and he's curled himself into a ball, chin resting on his knees. I barely catch sight of his watery eyes before he turns and hides his face from me.

_No… no… no.__  
_  
I can't fucking believe this. I can only imagine what he thought he saw, and his actions make so much more sense now. Oh, my God. He must think I'm such an asshole.

But he's wrong about me. And I was wrong about him.

_I have to fix this._

I walk over to Edward and ask him to look at me, placing a hand on his shoulder. I can't help it, having him close to me feels so good. That same electricity that I felt every time we touched that weekend flows through my hand, and the ache in my chest that I've lived with for the last few weeks disappears.

He must've felt so betrayed, and I understand when he tries to shake my hand off of his shoulder, asking me to leave him alone. But I won't. Instead, I start rubbing light circles along his shoulder with my thumb.

_Damn it._

I can't believe this.

I try again, pleading, "Please, Edward. I need you to listen to me." He doesn't say anything, and I decide that's enough of a yes for me. It's time to lay it all out on the table for Edward to either accept or reject.

Taking a deep breath, I squat down to sit on the ground next to him and just start talking. "I had an amazing time with you the weekend you visited." He snorts in derision, but I ignore it and keep talking. "I felt such a strong connection to you right away. I've never felt that way with anyone before. When we kissed, it felt like my heart was going to explode because I was so excited and being with you felt so good. But not just good, that's not the right word. It felt right.

"The next morning, I loved waking up with you in my arms, but I was also scared. Scared that you were going to regret everything that happened. Scared that you would reject me. Scared that you would think that I took advantage of you. But then, you proved me wrong. I mean, I'll never forget the way you smiled at me when you woke up; it was absolutely beautiful. And spending the day with you and Emmett was amazing. I don't even know if you noticed it, but every time your arm brushed against mine or you patted me on the shoulder to ask me a question, I got butterflies in my stomach. Then, that night at the Halloween party, you were so fucking sexy, letting me sneak you into hidden corners of the party to steal kisses from you."

I take a deep breath before continuing because it's time for me to explain what happened at the party. "When you asked me if I needed anything to drink, I spotted James." He turns his head even farther away from me, and I know that it hurts, but he needs to know the truth. Even if it makes me look weak. So, as much as I hate to talk about it, I explain what had happened with James earlier in the year. Edward still doesn't respond, but I can tell that he's listening from the way his head cocks in my direction.

"I didn't know he would be at the party that night, and when I saw him walking toward me, I wanted to deal with him before he made a scene. I mean, people know that I'm gay, Edward, but I knew that this was all new to you, and I didn't want you to be uncomfortable. So I asked you to get me a drink. I waited until you were out of sight and headed toward James, who asked me if we could talk." How could I have been so naive?

"He led me over to the side of the frat house and started asking me why I didn't want him, if it was because I thought I was too good for him." I let out a heavy sigh before continuing. "He was drunk, and I could sense that he was starting to get irrational. He said that he was going to show me what I was missing, and before I could push him away, he grabbed me and kissed me. I swear, Edward, I didn't kiss him back." My voice is almost shaking as if I'm begging him to believe me. "I was shocked at first, so I didn't do anything, but as soon as my brain function kicked back in, I threw him off of me." I train my gaze on Edward before I continue. "I told him to stay the hell away from me and that I was seeing someone else."

His eyes flicker up to me with this admission, wide with surprise. It's the first time today that he's looked at me without hurt visible on his face. But he quickly shifts his eyes back down and it's obvious that he's torn as to whether to trust me or not.

I want him to trust me, so fucking badly.

I continue. "Wishful thinking, I guess? I left him there without looking back and searched all over the party for you. When I couldn't find you, I started to panic but finally found Emmett, who told me that you had left. I ran straight back to the dorms and found you asleep in Emmett's bed. All I wanted to do was wake you up and hold you, but I couldn't understand why you would leave without finding me first. I was so pissed at myself. I didn't know if you started to regret everything that happened between the two of us or if you really felt sick and I wasn't there to help you. I figured I should let you get some rest, though, and we could figure it out in the morning. But when I woke up, you were gone. I found the note that you had left for Emmett and just broke down. And broke a few items in the dorm room as well." Yeah, my poor alarm clock paid the price for that.

"But, Edward, I've been a mess ever since you left. I think about you all the time. I've been moody and antisocial; I think Emmett's ready to kill me."

His breathing speeds up, but I still don't know if I'm getting through to him because he hasn't spoken a word to me yet. My eyes start to tear up, and I plead, "Edward, look at me."

Finally, he looks up, and I tell him, "I didn't get in touch with you because I thought that you probably hated me for making you think you might be gay. When Emmett invited me down here for Thanksgiving, I didn't think I was going to be able to handle it. But I had to know. I had to know if what I felt was real, so I accepted his offer. Fuck, and we're here for five minutes when Emmett tells me he caught you in bed with some girl. I had to excuse myself to the restroom because I felt physically ill. When you came into the room, you looked so beautiful, and it was like I could breathe again now that I saw you, as if a heavy weight was lifted off of my chest. But you completely ignored me, barely looking at me, and I could see the anger in your eyes. I was sure that it was my fault, just turns out it's not exactly for the same reason I thought. Can you forgive me, Edward? For being such an idiot that I let you go without a fight?"

I reach my other hand up to cradle his cheek, and my heart soars as he leans into my touch. His tongue peeks out, and I can't help but break our gaze to watch it run back and forth over that pouty lower lip. When I look back into his eyes, he reaches his hand toward me. I hold my breath, unsure if he's going to touch me or push me away. His fingertips touch the edge of my collar and then trace up the back of my neck to fist in my hair. As my right hand runs down his bicep, I whisper, "Please, Edward," imploring him to still want me. With one last look in my eyes, he pulls my face to his and presses his lips against mine.

I groan loudly, and my heart beats wildly in my chest. I can feel all of the emotions that he can't verbalize in that kiss, and in turn, I kiss him with everything that I have. I wrap my arms around his body and pull him into me as close as possible while our mouths open to taste each other again and again. He tastes so fucking good, and I kiss him until he's panting breathlessly. Even then, I refuse to let my lips leave his body, moving my mouth along his jaw. I kiss and nip along the taut skin, getting lost in his scent while moaning apologies into his neck.

He whispers my name, but I freeze when he follows with, "Wait."

My face falls.

_Oh, God, no._

Maybe it's not enough. Maybe I hurt him too much for him to reconsider. Maybe I'm just too fucking late.

"No!" he states, quickly following with, "I just got a text. It's probably from Alice. She's supposed to drive my car home for me."

I pull back slightly to give him access his phone, but refuse to let go of him completely. He leans into me as he pulls it out of his pocket, and _fuck_, it feels so good to hold him in my arms again. After looking at his message, he turns his face toward me and asks, "Jasper? Have you been drinking?"

I place a kiss on his forehead before explaining that I stopped a while ago because it was making me feel like crap. "Can you drive my car back to the house?" he asks, looking up at me from beneath his lashes, sounding almost unsure of how I'll respond.

As if I could deny him anything.

I send a quick text to Emmett, explaining that I'm going back to the house with Edward. I'm sure that he's confused as fuck after our interaction this afternoon, but frankly, right now, I don't give a shit. We avoid all the partygoers as we sneak to his Volvo, and I don't let go of his hand for a second while we're driving. In the car, I ask him about Alice, and he explains how she was there to give him moral support for my visit. This entire situation has been a giant clusterfuck, and we haven't even discussed the guy I saw him kissing. Yet.

Once we get inside the house, Edward pulls me upstairs into his bedroom. He closes the door behind me, and I use my body to press him up against it while I plunge my tongue between his lips, sweeping his mouth. I never want to stop kissing him, but before I get too carried away, we need to talk about what I saw earlier. I'm not really _that _jealous anymore because I know that Edward wants to be with me, but I want to know what happened. And maybe find out who that little punk was.

Reluctantly, I pull my lips off his and ask, "Edward?" I can't keep from nibbling nervously on my bottom lip before continuing. "Can I ask you a question?"

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he assures me, "Of course, Jasper. What is it?"

I don't want to ruin the mood, but it's more important for us to be open with each other after everything that's gone on, so I continue, "Why were you kissing that guy tonight?" He looks away, almost guiltily, and I qualify my question. "I mean, I'm actually a little grateful because it helped me realize that I might still have a chance with you, but it hurt like hell to see it." Cupping his cheek in my hand, I gently brush my thumb along his jaw, trying to show him with my actions what he means to me and that his answer won't change anything.

He explains, "Honestly, I don't know. When he leaned in toward me, I figured that I should at least try to kiss another guy since I couldn't have you. But it felt completely wrong because it wasn't you, and you were all that I wanted."

I don't need to hear anymore. That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard, and a wave of adoration for this boy flows through my body. My face breaks out in a grin, and I'm done thinking. I just need to feel. I pull him toward the bed, and with a smirk, he pushes me down, and then climbs on top of me.

I can't get enough of him, moaning, "Fuck, Edward, come here," and pull him down until his chest is pressed against mine. I take his lower lip between my teeth, sucking on it greedily as my hands run up and down his back before grabbing his ass and rubbing his erection against mine.

He groans. "I need to see you, Jasper." I waste no time reaching between us to unbutton his shirt while he fumbles with pulling his tie over his head. He grumbles "Fucking Alice," but before I can ask him what that means he grasps my shirt and pulls the snaps open in one swift motion, exposing my chest to him. He rolls off of me onto his side, and when I reach down to unbutton his pants, I can't help but palm his cock, just to hear him moan again.

I stand up to make it a little easier to undress and manage to get us down to our underwear in seconds, only taking a moment to admire his flawless body before starting to climb back on the bed with him. All I want is to feel his bare skin pressed against mine, but before I get to him, he stops me with one word. Again.

"Wait."

I can't imagine what the hell he wants me to wait for and think I might die if I don't touch him right fucking now. I freeze in anticipation of what he's going to say.

"Everything," he whispers, shocking the hell out of me.

_Holy shit._

He wants to be completely naked. With me.

I start blushing furiously as I tuck my thumbs into the waistband of my boxer briefs and pull them down. Standing up, I move toward him, crawling onto the bed. My skin grazes his, causing a shiver to run down his body. I lean over him and lightly trail my tongue along his abs, loving the feel of his muscles quivering under my touch. As I nip and kiss at his skin, he buries his fingers in my hair and sits up to plant a loving kiss on top of my head. Shifting further down his body, I tongue the edge of his briefs while looking up at him through my lashes. I quirk an eyebrow at him in silent question while bringing my fingers to the waistband of his underwear. His eyes are almost black with lust, and he nods his approval. I slowly drag his briefs over his dick, which springs out, thumping lightly against his stomach, long and hard and as perfect as the rest of his body.

I toss his underwear somewhere behind me and climb back onto the bed to lie beside my beautiful boy. His body is practically vibrating with desire, as if he might explode the second I touch him. I press my mouth to his, and he throws his leg across my naked hip before I drag the back of my hand down his chest. My fingers touch soft curls before I reach the base of his thick cock, and I wrap my hand around him, pumping up and down a few times, slowly. I let my thumb slide across his slit, where pre-cum has already started leaking, and rub the slickness back and forth across his sensitive frenulum. His hips buck into my hand as he pants, hot and damp, against my neck.

"So good, Jasper," he moans as his eyes roll back and his jaw falls open. "S-s-so good."

His moans grow louder as I continue to stroke his dick, and it turns me on so fucking much that he's lost in pleasure that I'm giving him. But I want to give him more.

I want his cock in my mouth.

I push him onto his back and kiss my way down his body while I keep stroking him. As the tip of his dick hits my chin, I look up at him to make sure he's okay. He's panting as he stares down at me, his eyes clouded with lust.

Moving lower, I nuzzle my nose against his tightly trimmed curls, taking a deep breath of his musky scent, then give his cock a long lick from base to tip, swirling my tongue around his head. He shudders and moans my name as the muscles in his stomach and thighs tense. I flick my tongue back and forth across his sensitive slit, and his moans turn into begging cries of, "Please, Jasper, please!"

Finally, I give him what he wants. I wrap my lips around the tip of his cock and bob up and down, letting my spit dribble, messy and wet, down his shaft.

He fists his hands into the blankets, and his hips start rising to meet my mouth. Fuck, he's fucking my mouth, and it's so goddamn hot. I move my hands to his hips, and he groans as I encourage his thrusts. Looking up at him, he's forcing his eyes to stay open and watch me. When his body starts to tremble I know that he's right on the edge, so I plunge down and take his cock all the way into my throat, swallowing around him.

"Fuck, Jasper!" he calls out, gripping his blanket for dear life as he cums in hot spurts. "Oh fuck, yes, fuck!" he chants while his dick continues to pulse, and I swallow down everything he gives me.

When he's finished, I remove my mouth from his dick with a pop, and climb back up the bed next to him. He turns his head toward me and gives me a lazy smile that's even more beautiful in the light of his post-orgasmic glow.

"Fuck," he sighs, "that was amazing."

I smile, a little smugly, and ask, "Yeah?" He nods and hides his face in my neck, and I can almost feel the heat from his blush on my skin.

He snuggles in closer to me, accidentally brushing against my still rock-hard dick and looks up, realizing that I haven't had any relief yet.

"Can I touch you, Jasper?" he asks, biting his lip shyly.

I'm dying to feel his hands on me, but I don't want him to feel like he has to, and tell him so. He pulls my chin up to look in my eyes and says, "I want to, Jasper."

And I am more than fucking ready for this.

I lie back on his bed and watch him tentatively coat his hand in saliva before reaching down. When his hot hand wraps around my cock my hips reflexively buck into him. I shiver as he runs his thumb across my slit, gathering the leaking pre-cum. His slick hand feels so fucking good pumping my shaft and I know that it's not going to take long for me to cum, especially when he reaches down to massage my balls with his other hand. It's been too fucking long, and it's _Edward_ touching me. My body is already tingling, and I'm begging him not to stop as I thrust my hips erratically, fucking his fist.

When I'm right on the edge, I fist my hands in his hair, pulling his lips to mine, and pant, "Close."

His breath is warm against my lips and I can't hold back any longer.

My orgasm tears through my body, coating his hand and my stomach in cum while I groan out his name. Edward continues stroking me as my body shudders again and again. Finally, when I stop twitching, he rests his hand on my stomach and we lie there for a few moments, just enjoying being tangled together before Edward gets up for a washcloth to clean us up.

Once our bodies are free of my sticky cum, I stand up to pull on my underwear while Edward does the same. I'm not sure what he wants me to do now, if he wants me to stay with him or if he needs some space. I know which option I prefer, but don't want to push him, so instead, I stand by the bed as he crawls in, waiting for some direction. When he pulls back the covers and smirks at me in a silent invitation, I dive in next to him and scoop him into my arms.

I still want to reassure him because even though I've told him how I feel, I never want to hear his voice sound unsure about me again. I whisper against his skin. "We're going to make this work, Edward. Luckily, you don't live too far away from school, and I really fucking hope you decide to apply there." I hope he understands that I'm not bullshitting him. I've never felt anything like this before, and he feels so fucking good in my arms.

He looks back up at me with a playful look in his eye and says, "I'm not sure if I'm sold on UDub yet, Jasper. I may check out a few schools in Texas because apparently, I've got a thing for cowboys."

I pull out my deepest Texas drawl and say, "Shit, darlin'. Don't you worry. I'll be all the cowboy you need. And I've got the hat and boots to prove it." Which I'll be more than happy to wear when he comes to visit. And only them, if he wants.

As long as we can get rid of Emmett, that is.

He snuggles further into my body, and I can feel the smile on his face as we fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up to Edward burrowing into my neck, his warm skin and morning wood pressing against me. I squeeze him tightly as I wish him a good morning, and pull his chin up so I can look into his sleepy green eyes while I ask, one last time, if he's okay with everything.

He tells me that there's something he's worried about, and I tense before asking what I can do help.

Then I see the mischief in his face as he says, "You can be the one to explain this to Emmett."

And I laugh because I have no idea how Emmett's going to react, but whatever happens will be worth it. I nuzzle my nose into his chaotic hair and whisper into his ear. "Edward, you are definitely worth the ass-kickin' I'm about the get. Now, let's get this over with so I can drag you back in here and kiss you senseless."

We get dressed, and I follow Edward down the hall to Emmett's room, openly staring at his ass. I grab his hand as we walk in, and Emmett looks confused as fuck when we wake him up. He asks if Edward is okay, and I can't contain the smile that crosses my face. Edward looks over at me, and I wrap my arms around his waist as he says, "Fuck, yes, Emmett, I'm definitely okay now."

I laugh when Emmett responds, "Oh my God, no wonder you guys were both acting like a couple of emo bitches. I should've known. It's too early for this shit, so I'm going back to sleep now. Edward, we're talking when I get up. And Jasper, I'll kick your ass later." Then he closes his eyes and rolls back over.

And with that, I pull Edward back down the hall. It's time for us to get back to the kissing.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm not hitting the complete button yet. I have a few future-takes in mind that I plan on writing, but they won't be updated as regularly as these chapters have been. One of them will show Emmett's reaction to all of this. Maybe J following through on his hat and boots thought?** **Let me know if there's anything special you'd like to see! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What's this? An update on IYT? Like I promised months ago? No, your eyes aren't deceiving you... this is the much requested 'Emmett talk.' Sorry for the epic update fail - I got a little distracted with the Scared Money boys and *cough* *insert more excuses* *cough* Anyway, these boys are back! This chapter and the next will finish out Thanksgiving weekend at the Cullen home. Please enjoy!**

**A massive thank you to my beta, cocoalvin, she's the best! ****Any typos or grammar errors from the final edit are mine alone.**

******On Twitter? Come play with me - mrsbeasff!**  


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my FAIL!**

* * *

_I laugh when Emmett responds, "Oh my God, no wonder you guys were both acting like a couple of emo bitches. I should've known. It's too early for this shit, so I'm going back to sleep now. Edward, we're talking when I get up. And Jasper, I'll kick your ass later." Then he closes his eyes and rolls back over._

_And with that, I pull Edward back down the hall. It's time for us to get back to the kissing._

~O~

The morning flies by as Edward and I spend the next few hours kissing and cuddling until we hear signs of life coming from the hallway, indicating that Emmett is gracing the world with his presence. With one last peck on my lips, Edward bounds out the door to talk to Emmett, and within a few minutes I'm ready for him to come back to me. I try to waste some time by showering, engaging in a quick wank to get rid of some of my nervous energy. After putting on some clothes, I flip through a magazine, not actually paying any attention to the articles. I pace the room for about five minutes, and then lie on the bed, nervously kicking my feet as I scan my email. Finally, giving up with a huff, I stare at the door, willing for Edward to come walking through, with a smile on his face.

I don't want to consider the alternative.

The thought of Emmett barreling through the door to inform me that he's going to kill me isn't nearly as pleasant. And it would make living as roommates back at the university pretty fuckin' difficult.

It's not long before the doorknob is turning, and my heart starts pounding against my ribcage. Without a doubt, I'm hoping to see my boy on the other side of that door.

Maybe I'm overreacting. I'm sure everything's fine. Yup, just fine. I haven't heard any yelling at this point, so that's got to be good. Right?

_Please be Edward. Please be Edward. Please be Edward._

The door opens and damn. The figure filling in the doorframe is way too bulky to be Edward. Well, at least Emmett doesn't have a murderous look on his face. But he also isn't wearing his usual dimpled grin. Instead, his brow is furrowed with concern.

"Jasper."

I get up stiffly, nodding my head in acknowledgment and place my hands on my hips, puffing my chest slightly. "Emmett," I respond, trying to sound tougher than I actually am.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he meets my eyes and gives me his 'I'm considering punching you in the face, but haven't made a decision yet' stare. And let me tell you, that shit's pretty fucking intimidating when he turns it on you.

_Fuck, this doesn't look very good._

Pulling up a chair, he gestures for me to sit on the bed; then he follows suit and starts chuckling.

"Relax, Jas. I'm not really going to kick your ass."

I let out a breath. "Well, thank the Lord. It would've been tough explaining a black eye to your mama at the dinner table tonight."

He laughs. "So, I just talked to Edward, and he seems to be really into you." I can't help but smile in response. "And I'm guessing that the reason you've been all mopey moperton for the last few weeks is because you're into him."

"That would be correct, Em." I open my mouth to start explaining, but am stopped by Emmett's raised hand.

"Hold up, let me finish the requisite big brother speech, then you can say whatever you want." I nod in acquiescence. "Jasper, you know that I'm cool with you. And, if I wasn't cool with you, it would suck because we have to live in the same room for the next seven months. Things that would make me not cool with you include hurting my bro. Are we clear?"

I nod again.

"Okay, I'm glad we're on the same page here. I'm counting on you to, you know, take care of him." He blushes slightly, and I find it ridiculously endearing that he cares about his brother so much. I'm sure Emmett never imagined he'd be having this sort of conversation on his behalf.

Snickering, I respond, "You want me to kill him? I don't know, Emmett."

"Shut up, asshole, you know what I mean. Next, I assume Edward will suddenly decide he just _loves_ visiting his older brother at school." With a smile, I file this away as something to discuss later with Edward. "Yeah, good thing I like the little fucker. So, if you guys are in the room and I am on my way back from, say, class, I will start with a phone call. If neither of you decides to answer, I will follow up in both text and email format. I will then wait thirty minutes before showing up at the door and knock for a minimum of one minute before opening said door. And if, after all those precautions, I walk in on the two of you…" he shudders, "having sex, I will flip my fucking shit."

My jaw drops open and face turns a bright shade of red. Covering my face with my hands, I can actually feel the heat from my cheeks against my palms. "God, Em, seriously?"

"Oh, I am one-hundred percent serious. I don't think my eyes would ever recover from that. The less I know about your sex life, the better. So, let's just not let that happen."

"Yeah, yeah, okay, fine. Can we please move on now?" I ask.

"Well, that's really all I've got. The bottom line is that I know you're a good guy. Now that I have a little more information on what's been going on the last few weeks, it's pretty clear that you care about him, too. Edward seems really happy and that's all that really matters. I just hope that next time you guys decide to keep me in the loop, because it looks like you two could've definitely used my help."

"Sure thing. Can I refer to you as my Fairy Godmother, then?"

"Not sure. Which one of us is the Fairy? The Godmother, or... I mean you are pretty, with all that curly blond hair."

That earns him the middle finger, but with a smile as I tell him, "Hey, Em, thanks for being so cool about all of this. Edward's pretty lucky to have you as an older brother."

"Pfft, I've been telling him that shit for years." Emmett raises his voice for the next bit. "Now, he's probably standing outside the door right now trying to listen to our conversation, so I'm just going to end his misery and let him in."

I hear a muffled, "Fuck you, Em!" from the hallway.

Emmett chuckles and stands up to open the door. As predicted, Edward is standing right behind it, and immediately shoots Emmett the stink-eye.

It's fuckin' adorable, the way his nose scrunches up.

I stand up and Edward breezes right past Emmett, stopping in front of me. Reaching out, I pull him into my arms and whisper, "Hey, babe," into his ear as he nuzzles into my neck.

He looks up at me from underneath his dark lashes with a shy smile, and I can't help but run my fingers through his hair and press my lips against his. I nibble softly on his full lower lip, and then trace it with the tip of my tongue. Edward parts his lips with a small sigh, allowing me to snake my tongue into his mouth while he lightly brushes his fingertips up and down my back.

"Fucking seriously? Did you not hear a word I just said, Jasper? I'm so fucking screwed!" Emmett walks out the door and continues to grumble down the hallway.

I throw my head back with a laugh, because I totally forgot that Emmett was there. That's what this boy does to me. It's too fuckin' easy to get completely lost in him. "I think we're in trouble," I state.

Edward grins up at me, his green eyes sparkling. "I don't care. It's worth it."

I walk to the door and close it so Edward and I can have some privacy. "Come sit on the bed with me, babe," I ask. A lot of information came out between us last night, but I think it's time for us to talk about where we go from here. I sit with my back against the headboard and pull Edward's back against my chest, so he's sitting between my legs.

Tilting his head to the side, I leave a trail of kisses up his neck and nuzzle into the soft skin behind his ear. With a breathy voice, he moans my name. Before we can get carried away, I pull back and begin carding my fingers through his hair.

"Mmm… feels so good, Jasper," he says, leaning his head back against my shoulder.

"I'm glad, babe." With a deep breath, I start. "So, I wanted to talk about how we're going to take things from here."

"M'kay," he responds, sleepily.

"How do you want to handle things with your family and friends right now?" I ask.

He stiffens slightly in my arms and turns his head to look at me. "I… I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell my parents yet. Is that okay?"

"Of course," I tell him, kissing his lips. "You know, I think it's actually smart not to say anything quite yet." He raises his eyebrows in question. "We don't want to give them any reason to be concerned about letting their baby boy come visit his bro at school, right?"

"Absolutely." He grins.

"What about when you visit me? Do you think you'd be comfortable holding my hand in public there?" God, I hope he says yes. I want to throw my arm around him when we walk down the street, or kiss him anytime the mood strikes. Which I figure will be often.

"I think that's a good idea, Jas. You know, I can get little more comfortable before introducing my boyfriend to the fam."

"Your boyfriend, huh?" He blushes. "I like that way that sounds," I say, my voice low.

"Yeah?" He asks, and I nod against his cheek. "Hey, Emmett didn't make any plans for you tomorrow, did he?"

"Not that I'm aware of," I respond, curious where this is going.

"Well, why don't we head into Port Angeles and see a movie, maybe grab some dinner?"

"Hmm… That sounds an awful lot like a date." His cheeks flush darker. I fucking love it, and whisper into his ear, "Are you asking me out on a date, Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. So…?"

"Of course. I'd love to go on a date with you."

I catch his lips in a kiss and he turns his body into me, wrapping his arms around my neck.

Unfortunately, we're interrupted by a quick knock, followed by the door flinging open.

"Yo, dudes," Em starts, as Edward jumps away from me. "Jesus. You guys are like a couple of fucking rabbits. And by the way, that was not slick at all, E."

"Uh, what's up Emmett?" I ask, trying to get him back on track.

"Right. We're eating in about an hour, so get your asses downstairs to help set the table." He closes the door and Edward makes a move to get off the bed, but before he can get too far, I grab him by the waist and throw him down on the bed, pinning him down with my body. He gasps and I cover his mouth with my own.

"No so fast. I'm not going to get to kiss you for at least three hours, so I need to get my fill right now."

~O~

"So, Jasper, it sounds like you and Emmett are getting along well." Esme has mainly been asking questions about how we're enjoying classes so far, but it sounds like she's going to venture into more personal territory now. "I hope he hasn't been giving you any trouble, and is keeping his side of the room clean."

"Mom, seriously?" he responds, mouth full of food. He's not really helping his case right now.

"Actually, Emmett's been great, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, call me Esme, Jasper."

"I'll try, Mrs. Cullen, but don't tell my mama" I whisper, conspiratorially.

She laughs. "Whatever makes you comfortable, Jasper."

"Thank you. Like I was saying, Emmett's been really great. I was a little concerned about who I might end up rooming with, but he's definitely helped me out of some tough situations. I mean, since I'm gay, if I had ended up someone homophobic it would've made things pretty difficult for both of us." The table turns completely silent. Cue foot in mouth. _Fuck_. I had assumed that Emmett had told his parents about me, but maybe not.

I look at Edward, who's suddenly very interested in poking at a piece of turkey on his plate and looks like he might be sick, while Emmett looks at me, eyes wide. I guess he hadn't mentioned it?

Dr. Cullen clears his throat and breaks the silence. "Yes, Jasper, we're very proud of our boys for being both open-minded and respectful of others." He smiles at me, and then looks over at his wife, who is beaming proudly at Emmett.

I exhale a deep breath. Talk about having something to be thankful for. I'm sure Edward is very carefully monitoring their reactions to all of this.

"Yeah," interjects Emmett, "and it totally means less competition for me. Thank God. All that twang and blond hair has the ladies tripping over themselves to get to him. When he turns them down, I'm right there, ready to pick up the pieces of their broken hearts. You know what I mean?" he asks, waggling his brows. Edward snorts, raising his eyebrows at Em, and then flashes a quick smile at me. This is going better than I could have imagined.

Esme calls out Emmett's his name, chidingly, while Emmett just raises his hands and questions, "What? What did I say?" Her proud smile is quickly replaced with a disapproving frown.

Not mine, though. My smile is bigger than ever.

We spend the rest of the evening lounging around the living room, watching sports and moaning over our full bellies before heating up leftovers a few hours later. Once the parents go to bed, and we're all fighting to keep our eyes open, I inform Emmett that Edward and I are going to the movies tomorrow night.

"Fine," he responds, "but you guys aren't ditching me on Saturday. There's another big party and we're all going."

"Sure thing," Edward interjects, before turning to me. "Besides, Alice'll be there Saturday, and she's really looking forward to meeting you, Jasper." Uh-oh. Looks like I'd better bring the charm Saturday night, and use the time I've got now to cement my place in Edward's heart.

_And pants._

Okay, I need to get my mind out of the gutter. I look at Edward and see him trying to stifle a yawn. Giving him a small nudge, I ask him if he's ready for bed. When he nods at me, we say a quick goodnight to Emmett and I pull him up the stairs, into the guestroom. We're both tired, so I don't try any funny business as we get ready for bed. Of course, that doesn't stop me from admiring his body while he strips down to some sexy camo boxer briefs.

Good thing I didn't know what was underneath his pants all night or there's no way I could've made through dinner without a painful hard on. My dick quickly starts lengthening in response to him and as he walks back toward the bed, his eyes widen, zero-ing in on my crotch. Reaching my hand down, I palm myself to try to relieve some pressure.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," I tell him. "You're just so hot. I know you're tired, babe, we don't have to do anything."

He crawls into the bed and pulls the blanket over us, sidling up to me. "I don't think so, Jasper. I only have you here for a few more days and don't plan on wasting any of that time."

I wrap my fingers around his neck and pull his mouth to mine with soft, gentle kisses, before licking my way between his lips. Edward wraps his arm around my waist, gently rotating our positions until I'm lying on top of him. I settle with my knees resting outside of his hips and grind against his cock slowly, causing him to throw his head back, exposing his long, pale neck to me. My lips quickly find his Adam's apple, and I nibble and lick as he squirms below, toe-ing the fine line between pleasurable and hickey-inducing pressure.

"No, no marks, Jasper… my parents," he stutters out.

"How about one a little one where no one will see it? Please, Edward?" Instead of answering, he groans his approval. My lips travel down the side of his neck to his shoulder, just under where his collar would lay, and begin sucking and licking, until a small purple circle stands out against his milky white skin. "Fuck, that's so hot," I tell him as I sit up onto his thighs, lightly scratching my nails down his chest. His hips buck against mine and I sneak my fingers under the waistband of his underwear, pulling the front down, just enough to release his cock from the confines. Dipping my thumb into his slit, I spread the pre-cum around his head, and then take a small taste off my finger.

Edward arches his back with a moan, and reaches out, catching the elastic of my underwear with his fingertips. I lower my own boxer briefs over my ass and my dick thumps out, hard and throbbing and desperate to be touched. Taking it in hand, I pump it a few times, and then rub my head against his. His skin is so soft against mine.

"Shit Jasper," he pants, "that feels really good."

"Hmm, sure does." My drawl is coming out heavy now. "Do me a favor and give my hand a little lick, baby." I move my hand in front of his lips and his tongue comes out, lapping softly at my palm.

My other hand grips both of our cocks at the base and use I use my wet hand to stroke up and down. Edward's breath catches in his throat, stomach muscles contracting as he raises his head to watch. He brings his own hand to his mouth and licks, bringing it down to meet mine and we stroke together.

It's so fuckin' hot.

He lays his head back down on the pillow while his hips begin undulating lightly. Pulling my hand back, I wet it more thoroughly before brushing Edward's hand away and grabbing our cocks again. He's moaning softly and reaches his hands out, gripping my thighs tightly, nails leaving a row of crescent moons in my skin. I speed up my motions, my thumb concentrating on the sensitive fold just under his head as his hips start to buck harder and harder into my hand. Edward's head thrashes left, then right, and his face screws up tightly just before he explodes onto his chest. His cum slicks my hand even more and I'm right there with him. My skin begins tingling and I lift up onto my knees, quietly moaning his name. The tingle quickly travels into my cock, turning into a delicious throbbing before my muscles all seem to contract at once, my body quivering with pleasure.

Panting heavily, I lean down and kiss Edward, who's smiling sleepily. I get up and grab my undies, cleaning us both off and setting the alarm so Edward can sneak back to his room in the morning. Once I get back under the covers, I pull him into my arms, his back against my chest, fitting together like spoons. His body relaxes into me and breathing evens out, falling asleep quickly. Tucking my nose against his neck, I follow shortly after, warm and content in the feeling of his skin pressing against mine.

* * *

**Please hit the review button and let me know what you think! I'd love to hear your thoughts on Emmett!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone - here is the rest of Thanksgiving weekend with our boys. Finally, right?  
**

**My beta, cocoalvin, is so wonderful that she was nominated in The Twifestivals for best beta! ********Also, if you're reading my other fic - Scared Money Never Wins - it was nominated for best UNF moment** *wink* shameless self-promotion *wink* 

**Go check out all the nominees and ****vote at http:/thetwifestivals(dot)blogspot(dot)com by August 3rd! **

**Also, a big thank you to harrytwifan for pre-reading and helping me make major improvements on this chapter when I was stuck!  
**

**Please keep in mind that ****any typos or grammar errors from the final edit are mine alone.**

**On Twitter? Come play with me - mrsbeasff  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these boys, but I sure wish I did!**

* * *

_Panting heavily, I lean down and kiss Edward, who's smiling sleepily. I get up and grab my undies, cleaning us both off and setting the alarm so Edward can sneak back to his room in the morning. Once I get back under the covers, I pull him into my arms, his back against my chest, fitting together like spoons. His body relaxes into me and breathing evens out, falling asleep quickly. Tucking my nose against his neck, I follow shortly after, warm and content in the feeling of his skin pressing against mine._

~O~_  
_

Edward and I spend the next morning lazing around the house before deciding to see the new Harry Potter movie. When Edward tells Esme, she asks why it's just the two of us, but Emmett quickly jumps in to explain his dislike for the series, and then proceeds to make fun of us. Which isn't true, I know he's a fan, but he's taking one for Team Edward/Jasper here. I mean, who doesn't like the Harry Potter movies? They're fuckin' awesome.

Then he has the nerve to ask if we're bringing our wands with us, in case a swordfight breaks out. It doesn't even make sense, the little shit, but Esme doesn't know that and looks around the room with a confused look on her face. It's always like that with Em. Two steps forward, one step back. At least we'll get somewhere eventually.

We plan to leave the house at four so we can catch the five-thirty showing of the movie, so I head upstairs around three-thirty to get ready. I'm pretty sure that Edward is into my cowboy style, so the boots and jeans are a must. I decide on a white tee and blue plaid shirt, finishing off the look with my oversize mudflap girl belt buckle for a dose of subtle irony.

When I walk downstairs to wait in the kitchen for Edward, I pass by a piano that I hadn't noticed earlier. Unsurprisingly, I find Emmett standing in front of the open fridge and ask, "Hey, Em. Who plays the piano?"

"My mom and E both do, actually. E's really good. You should ask him to play for you." Thanking Emmett for the info, I file it away as something to ask about another time.

Just a second later, I hear footsteps on the stairs and peek my head out of the kitchen. It's Edward, and he's looking all kinds of gorgeous, wearing dark jeans with a white t-shirt, black leather jacket and motorcycle boots. His hair is a barely controlled mess and I just want to grab him and drag him right back upstairs.

I exercise some restraint for Emmett's sake.

Edward looks up when he reaches the bottom of the staircase, his cheeks coloring pink when he sees me and I can only imagine the hungry look on my face. "Hey, Jas," he says, greeting me with a shy smile.

Knowing that his parents aren't around, I pull him into my arms and respond, "Hi there, babe. You look great." Letting my nose fall into the crook of his neck, I take a large inhale of his freshly showered scent.

Behind me, I hear a throat clear and turn around to see a devious look on Emmett's face. "All right boys, try to keep it PG in public. Movie theater back rows and cars do not count as public. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Gee, thanks, Em," Edward responds, his face turning red with embarrassment. Then he turns to me. "We should get moving."

"All right. Catch ya later, Em."

As we walk out the door, Emmett's voice trails behind us. "Have fun! And don't forget that your wands can be considered dangerous weapons! Handle them very carefully!"

~O~

About forty-five minutes later, we get out of Edward's Volvo and I feel lucky to be alive. The kid drives like a maniac, which is somewhat unexpected, and we make it to Port Angeles much faster than we should.

"Jasper? Are you okay?" he asks, just noticing my white-knuckle grip on the 'oh shit' handle.

"Do you always drive like that? I was a little concerned for my safety a few times."

"Oh, stop," he says, waving off my concerns. "It's a Volvo. We were perfectly safe."

"Mmm-hmm," I hum, reaching for the door handle. He reaches his hand over to my knee and I stop, turning back to look at him.

"Wait. I'm sorry for making you nervous." He's looking at me with his eyes open wide, so sincere, and I melt. Great. I'm in so much trouble. "I forgot that you haven't driven with me before. Most people are used to it by now, but I'll try to watch it on the way home, okay?"

"No, no, it's fine. I just didn't realize you'd be such a little speed demon," I tease.

"Well, Jasper, there are a lot of things you don't know about me," he smiles, a little deviously. "Yet."

"Oh, yeah?" I ask, unconsciously leaning toward him. "I'm certainly looking forward to finding those things out." His eyes dart behind me and I realize that it might look a little suspicious for us to be sitting closely like this. He probably isn't the only person from his school planning to see this movie tonight. "Come on," I say, reaching for the door handle. "Now that we're almost an hour early, why don't you show me around town?"

He snorts. "There's not much to it, so we have plenty of time."

We buy our tickets, and then walk down the main drag. Edward wasn't kidding, there's really not much to this town. We get through the sights pretty quickly and go into the theater early to make sure we get good seats, in the back row, of course. Edward tells me when he spots some kids from school, but they don't see us in our corner.

Before the previews even start, Edward reaches for the bag of popcorn, but I playfully slap his hand away from it and put it on the ground. "What the hell, Jasper?" he asks, annoyed.

"There is no popcorn eating allowed until the movie actually starts. I hate it when it's all gone before the previews are even over." I'll admit, it's one of those things I'm a bit of a brat about.

"Hmph," he snorts, leaning closer to whisper in my ear. "Then you'd better figure out how to keep my hands distracted until then."

When the lights go down, I nudge his hand under the armrest and he curls his fingers around mine. The buzz that I felt when we first touched hums through my body and I'm so fucking happy to be here with him that I can barely contain my smile. Finally, the movie starts, and I pull my hand away, picking up the popcorn bag and placing it on my lap. Edward immediately digs his fingers in, squirming them around the bag to get a good handful. I don't think he realizes that his hand is effectively pressing the bag directly against my dick. If he keeps this up through the entire movie, I'm going to have a raging hard on for him to deal with.

Once we get through most of the popcorn, and his fingers are creeping closer and closer to where I want them, I can't really take the teasing anymore. I elbow him lightly in the side to catch his attention, look him in the eye, and then look down at his hand in my lap. His eyes open comically wide, not realizing what he was doing, and he quickly pulls his hand back.

I turn and whisper in his ear, "Not that I wasn't enjoying it, but things might start getting a little painful soon." He nods and turns his attention back to the movie. A second later I hear a slurping noise, and turn to find him sucking and licking the butter and salt off his fingers. I give him another pointed look, wondering how just long my sanity is going to last. He slowly pulls his finger from his mouth with a whispered apology, wiping his hands on his jeans, and I just know that he's blushing even though I can't see it in the dark. I can't help but reach under the armrest and grab his hand again.

Once the movie's over, we head to an Italian restaurant that Edward loves. We put our order in, chat about the movie for a while, and then move on to getting to know each other better. "So, Edward," I ask. "Are you a big sports fan?"

_Please say yes._

"Yeah. I'll basically watch anything, but I think my favorite sport is baseball."

"No shit?" I ask, grinning.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Because I am a huge baseball fan. Of course, my team is the Texas Rangers, who kicked fucking ass this year!"

"For the first time since the late nineties." I gasp and clutch my chest in mock pain.

"Oh, no, don't tell me you rooted for the Giants. That would break my heart."

"No," he says, "I rooted for the Rangers. Everyone loves a good underdog story." He smiles condescendingly.

"Whatever! Your Mariners haven't been much better off. You guys better look out this year, that's all I'm sayin'. Josh Hamilton is on a fuckin' tear!"

Our baseball debate is halted by the waitress dropping off our food. We dig in, eating silently for a few minutes before Edward breaks in with a question. "So, what else do you like, Jasper?"

"Well, I like to ride bikes." I answer. I fucking love my motorcycle. Unfortunately, it's sitting in my garage at home, because the weather in Seattle isn't the best for riding.

"You mean like Lance Armstrong?"

I can't help it and start laughing. "No, not like that! Like motorcycles. I have one at home."

"Oh, wow. I've never been on a motorcycle before."

"Now that is a damn shame." Edward would look fucking hot on a bike. He would also look hot riding on the back of mine. "We'll have to fix that before too long. What about you? What else do you like to do?"

He shifts his eyes to the ceiling in thought. "I love camping. My family goes all the time."

"Really?" I ask. For some reason, I didn't really think of Edward as a roughing it type, but maybe that's because he's just so damn pretty.

"Yes, really. Why do you sound so shocked?"

"No," I respond quickly, "I like to camp, too. You'll have to take me to some of your favorite spots."

He smiles before responding. "Yeah, I'd like that."

We finish up our dinner, pay the bill, and when we get back to the car, I ask him to tell me a little about his friends. "Well," he starts, "tomorrow you're going to meet Alice. She's my best friend."

"You know that we've already met, technically speaking."

He raises an eyebrow, effectively shutting me up. "That doesn't count, Jasper. Anyway, I talked to her today and explained everything. She's really excited to meet you, officially." I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"How did you two meet?" I ask.

"Her family moved to Forks when we were in middle school. She ended up sitting in the seat right in front of me in a couple of classes and by the end of her first day, she had officially branded me as her new best friend."

"You didn't have any say in the matter?"

"If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's not to question Alice Brandon. I swear the girl is psychic. She probably saw you coming."

~O~

The next day, I corner Edward by the piano before we head out to the party later that evening. "I hear you're holding out on me, Edward."

"What are you talking about, Jas?" he asks, green eyes open wide, clearly expressing his confusion.

"Em let it slip that you're the one who knows how to handle this fine instrument right here." I lift an eyebrow, running my fingertips along the top of the piano.

His eyes sparkle with mischief as he answers. "It's not the only instrument I know how to handle, but I think I'm fairly proficient."

"Will you play something for me?" I ask, all joking aside now.

"Sure. What are you in the mood for?" I shrug in response. He sits on the bench, patting the seat next to him and contemplates for a moment before deciding. "I know. Tell me if you've heard this one before." He plays the first few bars and when he starts to sing, I am completely blown away by how beautiful he sounds. His voice is soft and ethereal, and I can feel it creeping under my skin, into my heart.

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah_

_Well baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor,  
You know, I used to live alone before I knew you  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
But love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah_

_Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do you  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah_

_Maybe there is a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah_

He turns when he finishes, looking at me a little shyly. "Edward, that was amazing," I tell him, still feeling a little breathless. "You're really talented." He shifts his eyes away, cheeks pinking at my compliment. Gently, I nudge his shoulder with my own and ask, "Now tell me. Did you inherit all musical taste from your parents and do you think your brother is beyond help? I mean, you have clearly just demonstrated superiority in that department."

He laughs, and the sound is quickly becoming one of my favorite things to hear. "Leonard Cohen is one of my favorites. He's such an amazing poet. I mean, overtly, this song tells the story of failed love told through the biblical references, but like most of his music, there's more to it than that. There's another layer of meaning that explores communication and faith. Throughout the song, he tells us that whether that communication comes from a place of spirituality, ecstasy, pain or acceptance, each form is equally valid, and not only valid, but equally valuable."

His passion is obvious, eyes sparkling as he shares this knowledge with me, but then he cuts himself off abruptly. "Oh, my God, I just completely went off, didn't I?"

"A little," I tell him and smile. Leaning in closely, I whisper into his ear. "But it's really sexy when you show off how smart you are." His breathing stutters and I can't help myself. Everything about him turns me on, and I lick around the shell of ear, asking him to come upstairs with me. I can hear the neediness dripping from my voice and Edward shivers slightly in response.

"Okay," he responds softly, and once we get to the bedroom, I show him exactly how amazing I think he is.

We barely make it back downstairs in time to leave for the party.

"What the hell took you so long, guys?" Emmett asks once we reach the car. "Actually, don't answer that," he says, nose scrunching in disgust. "I don't want to know. And Edward, could you at least have looked in the mirror before leaving the house? Your hair looks ridiculous."

I turn around to look at Edward in the backseat, whose hands are now buried in his hair, messing it up even more. Emmett has no idea what he's talking about, Edward looks gorgeous with that sex hair, expertly coiffed by Jasper. "Don't listen to him, babe. You look amazing." I tell him with a wink, and reach back to squeeze his knee.

"Seriously, you guys are going to give me a toothache with how ridiculously sweet you're acting. It's like you're all frosting, and no cake. People need cake, guys. Otherwise, they're just going to get sick."

_Huh?_

Edward's mouth falls open, offended. "There's cake!" he says. "Layers and layers of cake, right Jasper?"

"Yeah, Em. It's not our fault that the cake is just as delicious as the frosting. I think we could forgo frosting entirely, couldn't we, Edward?"

Emmett grabs the side of his face and grimaces as if he's in pain. "Ugh, instant cavity! Thanks a lot, guys!"

When we arrive at the party, it's already in full swing. There are people everywhere and Emmett heads directly to the keg. Edward makes a beeline to Alice and I follow him, anxious for my second chance to make a good impression.

"Edward!" she yells, waving him over. Edward re-introduces us and I'm surprised when she reaches out her arms and embraces me in a hug. I'm a little uncomfortable at first, since I know that just a few days ago she was probably cursing my name, but she's so warm and friendly that I quickly relax.

"So, Alice, I heard that you basically commandeered Edward as your best friend when you moved to town."

"Is that what you told him?" she asks, turning toward Edward, who is laughing. "Well, Jasper, I heard that you make a sexy-as-fuck cowboy, is that true?"

"Alice!" Edward yells, turning tomato red. I start blushing, too, and Alice is just sitting there with a smirk on her face.

I think I like this girl, though, who can certainly dish it. I want to find out if she can take it, though, and decide to play with her a little. "I don't know about that, little lady," I say, exaggerating my drawl. I lean down closer to her. "Why don't _you_ tell _me_?"

Now Alice starts blushing and Edward just throws up his hands. "I had a feeling you two would be trouble together."

Alice's eyes sparkle as she responds, "Oh, I think we're going to be great friends."

Edward rolls his eyes. "Just what I need."

She turns to Edward, holding out her empty keg cup. "Will you go get me something to drink?" she asks. "I'm done with my beer."

"Sure," he responds. "I'll be right back. Alice, be nice." He smiles at me, then heads to the kitchen.

"So," she starts, smiling sweetly. "It looks like you guys are getting along well."

"Yeah," I respond. "Edward's a great guy."

"Yes, he is." I can feel her sizing me up. "Relax, Jasper, I don't bite. But I am very protective of my friends." I nod as the conversation turns serious. "I think you're going to be good for Edward, but if you ever hurt him like that again, I will personally drive up to UW and kick your ass." She talks quietly, but with a menacing edge.

"What if he hurts me again?" I ask, only half-joking.

"Good question." She raises her eyebrows and brings her finger to her chin in thought. "Then I'll kick his ass for being an idiot. Deal?"

"Deal! And that I'd like to see."

"Hey! I might be tiny, but you don't want to mess with these fists of fury."

Over the next few hours, I spend time meeting more of Edward and Emmett's friends. I end up losing track of Edward for a little bit, but find him walking in the direction of the bathroom and call out his name. He turns and when his eyes reach me, they light up with his smile. Tilting his head slightly, he gestures for me to follow him down the hallway. When I catch up, my fingers itch to reach out and touch him, but I hold back. The last thing he needs is for us to get caught right now.

We stand shoulder to shoulder, leaning back against the wall and he reaches his pinkie out to brush against my wrist.

"I really want to kiss you, Jasper," he says, his voice giving away a hint of a slur. He quickly looks right and left before leaning in and planting a light kiss on my lips.

"Hey, be careful, babe," I say, surprised at his boldness. I look to make sure no one could see us.

"Can we go?" he asks, with a hint of desperation in voice. "Can we go back to my house? It's just... you're leaving tomorrow, and I can't—"

I pull his chin up so I can look into his eyes. "Of course we can."

Emmett assures us that he'll catch a ride home with someone else, so I grab his keys and drive us back to the house.

We spend the night in Edward's room instead of mine. It's dangerous, because if we sleep through the alarm clock we could end up with a wake up call from Mrs. Cullen, but when he tells me that he wants his sheets to smell like me after I leave, there's not a chance I'll say no.

I know just how he feels and ask him to pick out a t-shirt for me to take back to school.

We undress each other slowly, standing in the middle of his bedroom and I kiss each inch of pale skin as it's exposed. Dropping down to my knees, I unbuckle his belt, unbutton his pants and kiss down his stomach as I lower the zipper.

A low groan escapes his mouth and I look up at the noise. His eyes are heavy lidded, his mussed hair falling over his forehead. Dragging his pants and underwear down to his ankles, I let my fingers trace back up along his thighs. Sucking the tip of his cock into my mouth, I circle around the crown with my tongue. He reaches down, fingers softly brushing my hair out of my eyes so he can see my face as I work him with my mouth. When his breath quickens into pants, I stop and stand up, wanting to take my time with him on our last evening together. We step out of the last of our clothes as I lead him over to the bed and lay him back gently, climbing above him as he scoots higher on the bed. Giving in to my need to feel his naked skin pressed against my own, I let my weight fall against him and moan when the warmth of his body touches me from shoulder to hip. I kiss him deeply as he wraps his arms around my waist, pressing his palms into the skin of my lower back and bucking his hips into mine.

It feels so fucking good and I could easily come from dry humping him, but I start kissing my way down his body, mumbling, "I was in the middle of something that I need to get back to." I pass his straining cock and instead lavish his balls with attention from my tongue. He squirms with pleasure, too distracted to feel self-conscious when I push his thighs widely apart. Sinking lower, I flick my tongue up and down the sensitive skin behind his balls, just reaching the edge of his hole. I look up to check his reaction and see his hands scrabbling for purchase on the comforter. His eyes are squeezed tightly shut, and I can tell that he's trying desperately to stay quiet, but can still hear muffled whines coming from low in his throat. Tentatively, I reach my tongue back a little farther and when I graze the wrinkled skin surrounding his hole he lets out a gasp. Quickly looking up, I ask, "Is that okay?" I'm worried that I've pushed him too far, too fast.

His body shudders in front of me as he whispers yes, his voice cracking with desire. I've only tried this once before, but I remember how amazing it felt, and I want Edward to feel that, too. I want to make him feel so fucking good that he can't forget me, even when we're apart.

Wrapping my hand around his neglected cock, I begin stroking him as I lick. He bucks his hips in time with my motions, and I think he's getting close. I drag my tongue back up his body and wrap my lips around his dick, bobbing up and down a few times. Grasping him at the base, I pull my mouth back to the tip and begin flicking my tongue at his slit, jerking him fast at the same time. He pulls at the covers desperately, choking out my name between groans. Straightening his legs, every muscle seems to tense before they start shaking, and with a loud whispered, "Fuck!" he explodes, coming hard in my mouth.

I continue sucking his sensitive cock, even when he's done coming just to see his body jerk with sensation. When he finally reaches out with his hand and taps my shoulder, silently asking me to stop, I release his cock and pull myself up to lie next to him. His eyes are slightly unfocused when he turns to look at me, and a sated smile crosses his face. "How do you make me feel so fucking good, Jasper?"

I smile, but don't answer the question, just look at him while stroking my fingers along his stomach. He flops his arm between us, knuckles grazing my still hard dick. I suck a breath in through my teeth at how sensitive my body is to his touch. Edward smiles a crooked grin, gently brushing the backs of his fingers against my erection. The look in his eyes turns wicked as he leans forward to kiss me while gripping my cock. I let out a groan of relief as he moves his hand in slow, steady strokes. Lying back on the bed, he runs the fingertips of his other hand over my skin, softly exploring my body. He adjusts his position so he's lying half on top of me, beginning to kiss his way down my neck and to my chest.

As his lips move lower and lower, I realize what he's doing and it feels so fucking good that I don't want to stop him, but I have to. "Edward?" I whisper.

He looks up at me, eyes wide and innocent looking, his cheeks flushed and lips swollen from kissing. "Can I try?" he asks.

"You can do whatever you want to me, baby," I say, reaching down to stroke his cheek.

He smiles shyly. "I've never done anything like this, so just tell me what to do, okay?"

"Hey. Every time you touch me, it feels amazing, so don't worry. Just try whatever you like." I furrow my brow. "Except teeth."

He laughs and nods his head, continuing on his path down my body. Stopping in front of my cock, he strokes me with his hand and I can feel his warm breath hitting my sensitive skin. His tongue peeks out of his mouth and he leans forward, tentatively licking the tip, already dripping with pre-cum.

I worry that he's going to freak out, tasting me like that, so I moan softly in encouragement. His tongue peeks out again and he licks all around the head, getting it wet, before running his lips up and down sides, teasing me. A desperate gasp escapes my throat when Edward finally takes the whole head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and around. My hands bury themselves in his hair, scratching at his scalp while he takes me farther into his mouth.

"Fuuuck," I groan, long and low, as he starts to bob his head up and down my shaft, still moving slowly, learning my body. He tries to take me in too far and pulls off, gagging. "Use your hand," I tell him, looking in his watery eyes. "As a mark," I say, "so I don't go in too far." He nods and wraps his hand around the base, taking his time to test how deep he can take my dick. His gentle, teasing touches are killing me, and I'm so fucking close to the edge already. I reach down and wrap my hand around his, guiding him to start jerking me off in time with his mouth. I can't help but lightly shift my hips with each downward motion of his hand, and my breath starts coming in pants as my stomach begins to tense. Just a few more seconds and I'm going to have to move him. I think he can tell, as I've started thrusting my hips faster and he's just taking the tip into his mouth, his hand jerking on the rest of my shaft. It's wet and warm and sloppy and feels so fucking good. I have to tell him to move. I have to tell him...

"Fuck, coming," I say, sounding much more controlled than I feel. His mouth moves off my cock barely in time, my cum hitting him in the chin. He seems mesmerized, watching my muscles jerking as he strokes me through my orgasm.

He looks up at me with those innocent green eyes and asks, "How was that?"

I let out a deep breath and my body feels like jelly. "Fuckin' amazing, Edward. Jesus Christ," I chuckle. He rolls off the bed, grabbing a discarded shirt to mop up my stomach and his face, before snuggling into my side. After the past few days, I've already gotten used to having him there and I dread having to sleep alone tomorrow night.

But I cut off that line of thinking before it goes any further, because it's silly for me to waste time missing something that's right in front of me. Instead, I ask him when he thinks he can come visit me at school.

"I have an idea," he says, looking a little bit shy about it.

"Oh yeah?" I ask, squeezing him closer to me. "What's that?"

"Why don't I come up when you finish with finals? I'll be out of school, and I could take you to the airport?"

I knew Edward was a smart kid, and smile at the thought of having him all alone in my dorm room. "That's perfect, Edward. I'll be done with finals, so I won't have anything to worry about except being with you. Even better, it's only a couple of weeks away!"

~O~

The morning comes too quickly, even though we've barely slept, content to kiss and cuddle all night. Emmett and I plan to leave in the early afternoon, so that he can pick up Rosalie from the airport, which means that we don't have much time left.

We use every second we have to memorize the feel of each other, hidden away in the guest bedroom.

After a quick lunch, Emmett and I load up our bags in the car, and then I tell Em that I'll meet him downstairs in five minutes. I lead Edward back to the guestroom so we can have some privacy to say goodbye.

When we reach the top of the staircase, he stops and says, "Oh, wait here just a second, Jas." He runs down the hall and when he gets back he's holding a t-shirt in his hand. "Did you really want this?" he asks. "It's one of my favorites, so I need to be sure that I'll see it again." I look at the shirt and laugh, because it's completely fitting considering our first date, reading 'real men don't sparkle, real men defeat dark wizards.'

"I promise to bring this back and every time I wear it, I'll think of your wand." He laughs, but then looks away and I can see the sadness seeping into his features. I grab him and pull him into my arms, holding him to me as tightly as possible. "Remember," I tell him, "we've already made plans for you to come up. I can't fuckin' wait to see you again." After a moment, Edward pulls back slightly, turning his head so that he's looking right into my eyes and presses his lips to mine one last time.

We walk downstairs and I thank the Cullen's for making me feel so at home during the holiday. Edward walks outside with Emmett and I, and with a wide smile I reassure him that we'll see each other soon.

Once we get into the car and close the doors, Emmett starts the car and we head down the long driveway. I glance back and see Edward's figure standing on the porch, still watching us retreat. When I finally force myself turn away, my heart clenches in my chest. I miss my boy already.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ****Please drop me a line and let me know if you enjoyed the rest of their weekend together! **  



	7. Chapter 7

**Holy crap, it's an update from the IYT boys! I'm so sorry for not giving you guys anything new from them in so long, but be prepared - this is 100% cavity-inducing, Valentine's Day schmoopy fluff. Proceed with caution.**

**This story was recently nominated for a Sunflower Award :DDD **

**Go check out all the nominated stories at http :/ / thesunflowerawards . blogspot . com (remove spaces) and vote for your faves - you've still got a couple of days before voting is closed!**

**My beta, cocoalvin, turned this around in record time so you guys could have it today, so an extra big Valentine's hug from the boys for her! Any mistakes in the final edit are mine alone!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, blah, blah, you know how it goes. Enjoy, and Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

* * *

I wake up feeling more content than in I have in weeks, with my arms wrapped tightly around Edward. There's something about having a sleep-warm body snuggled up next to you that there's just no substitute for. Especially when it's someone that you love.

I haven't exactly told him yet, but I know that's what I feel, and today is the perfect opportunity for me to tell clue him in. Valentine's Day is next week, and since I can't be with him on the actual day, I've planned a little something special today. Yup, I'm going to be the cheesiest boyfriend ever and take Edward out for a picnic, give him his Valentine's Day present and tell him I love him.

And if that leads to us finally having sex, well then, so be it.

I had prepped myself the night before, so technically speaking, I'm cleaned up and ready to go if we get that far. It was no easy feat to take care of that in the dorm bathroom, that's for sure.

The thing is, I've never told anyone that I love them, outside of family, so this is kind of a big deal for me. Actually, it's a really big deal to me. Normally, I'm not one for big romantic gestures, but there's just something about Edward that brings it out in me. And, for some reason, I want him to know it before we have sex.

First, though, I've got to wake my boy up.

Emmett was kind enough to spend the weekend at Rose's, so we have the dorm room all to ourselves, and last night we definitely made use of our alone time. When he showed up yesterday, I had to stop myself from attacking him in the parking lot. He looked gorgeous, as usual, all pale skin, bitten red lips and artfully mussed hair. I practically dragged him upstairs and had him undressed and writhing on the bed in five minutes flat.

Not bad, if I do say so myself.

We didn't have much time because we had to meet up with Emmett at a party, but managed to sneak our first orgasms of the weekend in.

It feels so fucking good to have him with me and I can see him becoming more and more comfortable with us. I mean, we walked into the party holding hands and he didn't even blink an eye. Emmett, on the other hand, almost burst a blood vessel in his brain refraining from making any comments about it, once I shot him a look that silently asked him to keep his trap shut. It's good to know that Emmett can respond to rational requests, even when it comes to making fun of his brother.

Edward snuggles in even closer to me, managing to brush his fingers across the tip of my morning wood as he stretches his arm across my stomach. My hips shift, unconsciously seeking another touch as I take a deep breath, and arousal completely takes over my brain.

I want to run my tongue along every inch of his body, worship his lean frame before he fills me up with his cock. Just the thought of it makes a shiver run down my spine. I've been fantasizing about having him inside of me for weeks now, picturing it when I jerk off, pretending that the fingers stretching out my hole are his instead of mine.

_Stop it, Jasper, or you're going to end up attacking Edward before he even wakes up._

Trying to settle myself down, I go over my plan for the day again. First, we'll need to make a trip to the store to pick up some sandwiches, then—

Oh, fuck, he's accidentally touching my dick again. Maybe if I scoot up a little I can get a little more—

"Jasper?" he asks, sleepily. I freeze. "What are you doing?" he grumbles.

"No-nothing." I squeak, trying to shift my hips away from him now. Edward starts stretching his long limbs and it's just my luck that his hand bumps right up against my hard on again.

"Nothing, huh?" he asks, a sleepy smirk in his tone. "I wouldn't call that nothing, Jasper, you're insulting my favorite body part of yours."

"What?" I ask, in mock offense, even though my face is burning from getting caught sleep-molesting my boyfriend. "What about my smile? Or my eyes? Or my—"

"Zip it, Whitlock," he says, wrapping his hand around my cock and giving it a lazy stroke before sneaking down under the covers.

"Yes, sir," I respond, voice shaky as the warmth of his mouth surrounds me.

Oh, yeah. I'm definitely in love.

~O~

It's almost one in the afternoon by the time we make it out of bed, and I'm thankful to see that the weather seems to be holding up so far. I'm taking Edward out for a picnic this afternoon, and rain would probably put a damper on those plans. I still pack an umbrella in my backpack, though, just in case.

After a quick trip to the store for sandwiches and chips, we hop into Edward's car and head out to Ravenna Park, an awesome spot just north of the University. It's a short hike to the designated picnic area, and once we reach it, I lay out a blanket and start unpacking the rest of our stuff.

Edward drops down on the blanket, watching me work as I sit down and pull out our lunch.

"A picnic, huh?" he asks. "That's very romantic, Jasper Whitlock," he teases, fluttering his eyes at me.

"Romantic?" I respond, with a playful slap to his ass. "I'm just feeding you to make sure you have enough strength to keep up with me later, boy."

Taking the bait, he leans over and tackles me. "I think I can keep up, old man," he whispers in my ear, pressing his lips to my mine, but a loud grumble from his belly interrupts us before we can get any further. Reluctantly, Edward sits up and reaches for his sandwich. "Oh, I almost forgot," I exclaim, rummaging through my bag and pulling out a bottle of wine I managed to procure for the occasion. With great flourish, I twist off the screw top and pour a little into two red plastic cups I brought. Leaning over, I whisper to Edward, "You're not really supposed to drink here, but I thought we could be sly about it. What do you think, babe?"

"I think we can handle that," he whispers, conspiratorially. "Cheers, Jasper." He holds out his cup for me to tap, which I do before taking a big gulp, figuring that a little liquid courage can't hurt at this point.

We eat our sandwiches in silence with our sides pressed up against each other. When we finish, I lie back, pulling Edward down with me, and he immediately curls into my side.

With a happy sigh, I state, "This is the life, huh?" and Edward hums happily against my neck. We're both a little buzzed from the bottle of wine we polished off, and are content to doze off in the sun wrapped around each other for a while.

Unfortunately, we are rudely awakened by some rather large raindrops.

"Shit!" I exclaim, trying to get my bearings and wake Edward up at the same time. It seems that the weather turned while we were asleep and, instead of noticing, we unconsciously huddled closer and closer together as the temperature dropped.

"Hmm?" he responds, groggily, squinting as he opens his eyes. "What the hell?"

"Come on, babe, we've got to hurry if we don't want to get soaked!"

His eyes pop open. "Oh shit!"

We race to the car, not even taking the time to pull out the umbrella I had brought along. When we get inside the car, we're both soaked, but can't stop laughing; adrenaline's pumping through our veins as we peel off our wet sweatshirts.

I look over at Edward—drops of water clinging to the tips of his hair, mouth wide open in a laugh—and it strikes me again how lucky I am that we're together. Warmth floods my chest, and I know that it's the right time to tell him. "Edward?"

He stops laughing and looks at me questioningly. "What is it, Jasper? Is everything okay? You've got your serious face on."

I smile, even though my stomach has just been flooded with butterflies. "I, uh, yeah. Everything's fine," I start, fidgeting with my bag. "I just, um, wanted to say that I'm really glad you're here. Um, with me." His eyebrows pull together in confusion. I'm totally stalling, and he knows it, so I take a deep breath and continue. "The last couple of months have been awesome and I just want you to know that..." His head cocks slightly to the side and I grab his hand across the armrest, the familiarity of his touch grounding me.

"I love you, Edward."

His eyes widen and his mouth breaks open into a wide grin, and I can't help but grin back. Leaning forward, he throws his arms around my neck and starts peppering my mouth with kisses, broken sentences coming out of his mouth. "God, Jasper," kiss kiss_,_ "from the time" kiss, "met you," kiss kiss, "I knew," kiss, kiss. Pulling back, he stares right at me, green eyes locked on blue and says, "I love you, too, Jasper. So much."

Our mouths crash together and I can't even begin to describe the happiness that flows through my heart at his words. It feels surreal, sitting in his car, kissing, while the pitter-patter of rain hitting his car acts as our background music. I don't even know how much time passes, but we're both breathless when we finally break apart, and I remember that I've got his Valentine's Day present in my bag. Reaching down, I grab the small box and hold it out to him.

"It's just a little something—"

"Jasper!" he interrupts, "I wish I knew we were doing this now! I have your present back in the room."

"Well, you can wait to open this, or—"

"No way!" he says, snatching the box from my hand. I'm nervous as he gives it a shake, wondering if he's going to think it silly, or stupid, or won't like it. I just hope he'll want to wear it.

"Stop fussin' around with the box and open it up," I say, nerves creeping into my voice, causing my drawl to come out stronger.

"Jeez, you're so pushy," he responds. "Don't you know that the anticipation is half the fun?"

"Oh, great," I reply. "You're one of those people who takes twenty minutes to open a present, carefully pulling back each corner of the wrapping paper even though it's going to end up balled up in the garbage anyway, aren't you?"

"Yup," he says, smiling. "And let me guess. You just tear through the wrapping, letting it all fly around you until you reach what's inside?"

"Hell, yeah! Now open the box before I open it for you."

Rolling his eyes, Edward pulls the top off the box. I'm trying to watch his expression as he sees what it is, but since he's looking down I can't read his features. Reaching in, he pulls out the brown leather cuff bracelet, trailing his fingers over the pair of interlocking horseshoes embossed onto the front of the bracelet.

I begin to stammer out an explanation. "I just thought, you know, that horseshoes are lucky, and everyone can always use some extra luck, and, yeah, that it mightremindyoualittlebitofus when you wear it."

Looking up at me, there's a soft smile on his face, and his eyes are bright and happy. "Jasper, this is awesome. I love it."

"Yeah?" I ask, shyly.

"Put it on me?" he asks, handing the cuff to me. It fits him perfectly.

"That looks fuckin' hot, babe," I tell him, admiring my handiwork.

He leans in, capturing my lips in a sweet kiss. "Thank you," he says.

"You're welcome. Now, let's hurry up and get back to the dorm, before we freeze our asses off. Yours is too sexy to be put in any danger on my watch."

"You're ridiculous," he responds, turning on the car. "You just want to get back because you know there's a present waiting for you."

Well, shit, he might know me better than I thought.

Instead of letting him know, I say, "Or maybe I just want to make out with you. Did you think about that?" He shakes his head. I smile at him, putting my hand on his leg. "After I open my present, of course."

I can practically hear his eyes roll.

~O~

When we walk into my room, I'm bouncing with excitement. I love getting presents and can't imagine what Edward may have gotten for me. First though, we change out of our wet clothes and into comfortable sweats, and I smile to myself when I notice that he leaves the cuff on. It really does look hot on him.

I sit on the bed while Edward roots around in his bag, ass wiggling as he digs, and I can't say that I mind the lovely view he's giving me right now.

Finally, he pulls out a red gift bag and thrusts it toward me. Greedily, I grab it out of his hands and sit down, patting the bed for him to sit down next to me.

It doesn't escape my notice that he's already blushing. Reaching into the bag, I pull out a t-shirt and open it up. The design on the front is a dinosaur letting out a mighty RAWR, and underneath it says, 'rawr means "I love you" in dinosaur.' I look up at him with a smile on my face.

"You just barely beat me to it, Jasper, but I love you anyway," he says, snuggling into my side. I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing him say those words to me.

"Thanks, babe. I love it, and I love you, too." Leaning over, I give him a kiss.

He pulls back before the kiss can get any deeper. "Um," he starts, somehow turning even redder, "there's more in there." I can't imagine what would be making him blush like that, so I reach in and pull out another little box. The cover reads, 'Get Lucky Dice.'

"Well, well, well," I say, opening it up. "What do we have here?"

"It's some kind of game where you roll the dice and it tells you different things to do to each other." He peeks up at me through his lashes and continues. "It's stupid, isn't it? I don't know how I let Alice talk me into buying these types—"

I cut him off with a kiss. "It's not stupid, it's sexy. I lean farther to whisper in his ear. "Do you think I'm gonna get lucky tonight?"

He's still blushing, but responds, "I don't know, maybe we should ask the dice?" I pull the four die out of the box and read some of the words one is inscribed with.

_Lick, caress, rub, suck._

Oh, this is going to be fun. My first roll yields, 'caress lips against neck'. Tilting his head to the side, I start by brushing my lips back and forth just behind his ear. His soft moans spur me on and I have to stop myself before sucking a hickey above the neckline of his shirt.

"Your turn," I say, handing the dice to him.

He rolls, and the dice come up with 'lick tongue over chest' A smirk crosses his face as he reaches for the hem of my shirt. "Gotta get rid of this," he says, pulling it over my head.

A shiver runs down my spine as Edward drags his tongue over my nipple. I thread my fingers into his hair, lightly grasping the silky strands as he licks and kisses my skin.

Our clothes only last through one more roll, because it states, 'rub fingertips near wild card'. "Wild card?" I ask. "So I get to pick whatever I want?"

"Those seem to be the rules," he replies.

"Well then, I pick for the wild card to be your balls, so I can get my hands on that dick."

It's not long before Edward is lying on top of me, our cocks pressed snugly together as he bucks his hips against mine. I part my thighs and he falls between my legs. Tilting my hips up high, his cock slides between my ass cheeks and it feels amazing as it rubs over my soft skin. He moans softly and I guide his lips back to mine, sliding my tongue into his mouth.

Looking into his eyes, something shifts between us and the game turns from playful to something more passionate. Everything seems more intense and I need him so much, my body feels as if it's physically craving him. Between kisses, I whisper, "Should I get a condom?"

Edward pulls back to look at me, eyes wide. "We don't have to," I quickly amend, "but I want you inside me so bad, baby."

"You do?" he responds, almost sounding surprised.

Reaching over to my nightstand, I open the top drawer and pull out a condom and some lube. Setting it down next to us, I softly say, "Yes," and kiss him again.

Edward takes a deep breath and opens the tube, spreading the slick gel across his fingers. "Mmm," I hum as he massages his finger against my hole, "that feels so nice."

He pushes through the tight ring of muscle, gently pumping his finger in and out. We've done this before, but I still feel some nerves creeping into my stomach. Maybe it's because I know that this time will end with him inside me.

Two, and then three fingers follow, until I'm so fucking ready for him I can't take it anymore. Edward is sitting on his knees between my legs, watching his fingers move inside of me. I hand him the condom, and as soon as he gets it on I whisper, "Come here," wrapping my hand around the back of his neck and guiding his lips to mine. The tip of Edward's cock is pressed against my hole, but he's hesitating before pushing forward. Hooking my ankles around his waist, I whisper, "I love you," just before tightening my legs and forcing him inside of me. He gasps as he breaches the muscle, and the intensity of the burn as his flared head enters me is surprising.

It's been a long time since I've done this.

I bear down and tell him to slowly move in and out until he's all the way in. His brow is furrowed in concentration, the tip of his tongue pinched between his teeth.

Finally, he lets out a deep breath. "Fuck, Jasper, it's so good," he groans. "You feel so fucking good."

"Mmm, so do you. Just give me a second and then you can move, okay?" He nods, and leans down for a kiss. After a few seconds, I squeeze my legs around him and he takes the hint, starting to move his hips in time with mine.

"You see how we fit together, Edward?" I ask, scratching my fingers down his back. His torso is stretched along mine, long and lean, each nook fitting perfectly to my own.

Whispering "yes," he pushes himself up onto his strong arms, intently watching my face, I think for signs of discomfort as he begins to move faster. But then he hits the spot inside my body that makes me light up with pleasure and a deep moan escapes my throat as I throw my head back.

Jesus Christ, it's good. Licking my hand, I reach between our stomachs and grab my dick. "Oh, God," he groans, sitting up onto his knees and wrapping his arms around my thighs, "that's so fucking hot. I don't know how long I'm going to last—"

"Me too, babe, me too." I start working my dick faster, pulling out all of my favorite tricks, because I want us to come together so badly. It's not going to take much.

"Jasper," he moans, "I'm so close, please—"

"Fuck, faster, Edward, faster!" I'm right at the edge, too. My balls draw up close to my body and the head of my dick starts tingling with pleasure.

His hips snap against me and all I hear is the erotic sound of our sweaty skin slapping together mixed with Edward's choked off moans. Letting go of my legs, he leans forward, wrapping his hands around my neck and pulling me up to meet his lips in a fierce kiss.

That extra little bit of effort from my muscles is all I need. My moans are muffled by Edward's lips as I explode, my body pulsing with waves of pleasure. Through the fog of my orgasm I hear Edward cry out while I'm still coming, his body shuddering against mine.

My body quivers with aftershocks as Edward pulls out and we start to come down from our orgasms. Following a deep breath, Edward's the first one to speak.

Looking straight into my eyes, he states, "I love you so fucking much, Jasper," before leaning in for a kiss.

My chest explodes in warmth with his declaration. Smiling, I respond, "I love you, too, babe."

"Hey, how do I know you're not just saying that so you can get into my pants?" he asks, mostly joking, but I can sense a shred of insecurity.

"What?" I tease. "You mean I can get into your pants every time I say I love you? Well, I love you, I love you, I love you—"

"Okay, okay. You're such a dork," he interrupts, seemingly satisfied with my response. "I love you, too."

~O~

We clean up and settle in for a nice long nap. That night, we're content to hang around the dorm, only leaving briefly for food. As we get back to the room, I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him into me for a hug. "So," I ask, "what did you think?"

"About what?" he asks. Smartass. I huff in response. He giggles before saying, "Jasper, you know it was amazing. I've never felt anything like that. I mean, God, when I felt your body open up for me as I pushed in..." he trails off, his voice sounding wondrous.

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing, wasn't it?" Edward reaches around and grabs my ass, squeezing as he pulls my hips to his. He freezes when I hiss.

He quickly releases his grip while apologizing, "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't even ask, are you okay, Jasper?" His face is a mask of concern as he looks me over, as if he's able to locate any sex injuries through my clothing.

"Hey," I say, grabbing his face between my hands and pulling his gaze up. "I'm fine. Just a little sensitive, okay? It's been a long time." His brow furrows, and can tell he's unsure if he should believe me, or if I'm just trying to make him feel better. So, I lean in and whisper, "I'm kinda glad that I'm still going to be able feel you after you leave tomorrow."

"Really?" he asks, still skeptical.

"Yes. Especially when I jerk off while thinking about you fucking me."

"Jasper!"

"What? It's true. Too bad I'm out of commission for the rest of the weekend," I say with a wink.

"Well," he replies, "luckily, I'll see you next weekend, over the holiday, right?"

President's Day is coming up, giving us a three-day weekend and with Emmett spending the long weekend at home, he invited Rose and I to tag along. He's trying to be cool about it, but I know he's excited to introduce Rose to his family and it's important to him that they like her. I'll be playing the role of the supportive, yet lonely roommate that guilted Emmett into an invite, but it doesn't matter, because I'll get to see Edward for two weekends in a row, which is awesome.

"Hell, yeah! Do you think you can be quiet enough to not get us caught when we make out?" I ask.

"Me?" he asks, shocked at the implication. "You're the loud one, especially when you were all, 'faster, Edward, faster!'" he yells.

I laugh. "It's not my fault that you know how to get me going. I can't help it."

"Well, I'll tell you a secret. I like that you can't help it." Edward threads his fingers into my hair and gives my lower lip a playful nip.

"Mmm," I hum against his lips, "rawr, baby."

Edward tries unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle. "Uh, Jasper, did you just speak dinosaur to me?" he asks.

"Maybe I did," I respond, raising an eyebrow at him in challenge.

"Oh, my God, I can't believe I have a boyfriend that is such a gigantic dork. Also, I feel like this is not the first time I've said that this weekend. It's a good thing I love you."

Pulling him into a tight hug, I can't help but agree.

He's right. It's a very good thing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Happy Valentine's Day - Dinosaur T-shirts and horseshoe cuffs for everyone (and, ahem, get lucky dice, too)!**


	8. Chapter 8

***Peeks out from behind the curtains***

**What is this? An update from the IYT boys? Your eyes do not deceive you, it is true! I never meant to let this much time pass before finishing this, but here it is - the conclusion! Hopefully there are still a few of you out there interested in these two :)**

**Lots of love to my beta, cocoalvin, for coming on this journey with me! Also, she powered through this so I could get it to you guys before my laptop is whisked away for the rest of the month, so a huge thank you for that! Any typos or grammar errors from the final edit are mine alone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these boys *sniffle sniffle* but I will be visiting them at the movies this month. Yay!  
**

* * *

My body senses that it's too early when I wake up, stretching lazily before rolling over to check the time on my alarm clock. The numbers flash seven-thirty, and that's too damn early when you've spent half the night packing up and making sure you're ready for move-out day in the dorms.

My alarm isn't supposed to go off until eight, but my body is too excited to sleep anymore, unlike Emmett, who is snoring up a storm. I've got no idea what time he got in last night, but assume it was pretty late since I had already gone to sleep. Rosalie left for home yesterday and Emmett was having a night out with the boys, which most likely involved the consumption of various shots.

The boy never learns, but ya gotta love him.

We've planned on leaving by ten this morning though, and I'm not letting him off the hook, no matter how hungover he is. I'm seeing my boy for the first time in weeks, and not even a grumpy Emmett is gonna stand in my way.

Hopping out of bed, I grab my bathroom kit and hit the showers. The bathroom is deserted, probably because the rest of our floor is just as hungover as Emmett this morning, so I take my time luxuriating in the shower. As I'm soaping up, I can't help but linger on my cock, thinking about Edward, as usual. The last time he came up to visit, we got back from partying on a Saturday night and started making out like a couple of drunk, horny teenagers. Once I got Edward's clothes off and my tongue inside of him, he started begging me to "please just fuck him already."

I'm still not sure how he expected me to survive that. It was a commendable exercise in restraint that I denied him, but I didn't want him to be drunk his first time, no matter how desperate he sounded. However, it has proven to be an excellent fantasy for my imagination to replay in times like this, and I bring myself off quickly, remembering his gorgeously flushed body under my hands.

Wrapping a towel around my waist, I shake out the excess water from my hair and brush it out. It's getting long, but Edward says that he likes it that way, so I'm reluctant to cut it, even if it blows right in my face when I'm riding my bike to class. When I look in the mirror, I can't contain the smile pulling at the corners of my mouth. I've missed Edward a lot recently, both of us too busy with the end of the school year to really enjoy our Skype sessions, but now I'm on my way to surprise Edward in Forks and watch him graduate high school. I gotta admit, it makes me feel a little less skeevy that I won't be perving on a high school boy any more.

Gathering my things, I peek out the bathroom door, making sure the hallway is empty before I start walking back to the room in my semi-nude state. About halfway there, I hear the faint sound of a horn starting to sound.

Shit. I forgot to turn off my alarm clock. Emmett is going to murder me.

As I reach the door, I can hear Emmett yelling my name while the alarm clock announces, "Time to wake up!" before launching into another round of blaring horns. Fumbling with my keys before finally getting the door open, I race over to my nightstand, finally shutting off the alarm.

The thing is pure evil, but it works wonders.

Emmett peeks his head out from beneath the layers of pillows and blankets he tried to protect his ears with. "I'm going to murder you," he says, eyes narrow.

See how well I know him?

"Sorry, but it is actually time to get up, Em," I inform him.

He groans. "No way, dude. I have a massive hangover and that piece of shit did not help it." He gestures somewhat in the direction of my alarm clock. "I know you're anxious to see my little bro again, but do we really have to leave at the ass crack of dawn?"

"It's not that early, Em, and we still have to pack up the car," I argue.

"It is that early when you go to bed at four in the morning. I actually think I'm still drunk right now." Looking over at him, I raise my eyebrows, unsympathetic. "Fine!" he says, kicking off his blankets. "Let the record show that I'm an awesome friend."

"Noted. You are an awesomely drunk friend."

Leveling a glare at me, Emmett says, "You're driving while I sleep this shit off. And buying breakfast."

I grin in response. It's a small price to pay.

~O~

Sneaking a glance at Emmett, I take a deep breath, trying to figure out how to formulate my question before giving up and turning my eyes back to the road. His eyes are closed anyway.

"Dude," he groans. "What the fuck?"

"Huh?" I thought I was being subtle, but apparently that's not one of my strong points.

"That's, like, the fifth time you've looked at me in the last five minutes. I can feel your eyeballs boring holes into my head. I know I'm good looking, but there's no way you're gonna find yourself in the middle of a Cullen sandwich." His eyes are still actually closed at this point.

"Dude, that's gross." Taking a deep breath, I ask, "I just… do you think this is a bad idea, Emmett?"

"What?" Finally he turns to look at me, peeling back his eyelids slowly as if it's the most difficult thing he's ever done in his life.

"Don't you think your parents are gonna think it's weird that I'm showing up for Edward's graduation instead of flying home after finals? I mean, school finished up for us last week."

Emmett rolls his eyes. "Just remember to stick to the story. You're storing your stuff while you go home before summer school starts. I know that Edward has an extra ticket to his graduation that he saved for you, even though you told him you couldn't come, because he's a sap like that."

"Hey!" I say, affronted on his behalf.

Looking at me pointedly, Emmett continues. "You're just as bad as he is, bro. Anyway, are you always this bad of a liar when it comes to surprises?"

"No," I respond, with a huff. "I'm just worried that it looks weird and don't want to force your brother out of the closet before he's ready. You could've totally brought my shit here without me having to escort it. That's why it's so suspicious."

"Dude. Calm down. My parents are totally oblivious. They won't know a thing."

Eying him warily, I slump down into my seat and focus on the road in front of me. It's too late to back out now.

When we finally reach their place, there aren't any cars in the driveway, but Emmett's not sure when Edward's getting home from picking up his graduation gown, so he quickly ushers me inside. I drop my duffel bag into the guest bedroom and make my way down the familiar path to Edward's room, kicking off my shoes when I get inside. His bed looks comfy and inviting, so I sprawl across it, closing my eyes as I let Edward's scent wrap around me.

I hope he's glad to see me. When I called and told him I was going straight home after finals because I wouldn't have much time at home before summer school started, I could practically see the pout on his face, but he didn't say anything, because I've been a little homesick lately.

But who knew I'd be so excited about going to summer school, which was definitely one of Emmett's more brilliant ideas? I'm giving him credit, because even though Rosalie brought it up by saying she was going to pick up some credits during the summer, Emmett did all the legwork and set up our plan. Initially, I had imagined warm summer days lost inside of a classroom, listening to a professor drone on while I daydreamed about being with Edward. In reality, we rented an apartment with a lease starting in July, have some easy part time jobs lined up, and signed up for a couple of classes to placate the parentals that will only take up two hours a day. Not a bad deal.

My mom actually praised my work ethic when I told her I wanted to get a jump-start on my classes for next year. If only she knew the main reason I'm so excited is that I won't have to be so far away from Edward, apart from two weeks now and another two before school starts. Snuggling into his pillow, I start drifting off, imagining all the fun we're going to have when he officially starts at UDub next year, running for the track team.

The early morning catches up to me, and I'm halfway to sleep when I hear the front door slam and voices drift up the stairs. A surge of adrenaline wakes me up, pulsing through my body as I jump off the bed.

I hear Mrs. Cullen speaking first. "Edward, go get your brother for lunch."

Heavy footfalls follow on the staircase and he responds, "Okay, but hold on, I've got to make a quick call first, Mom."

"Keep it short!" she calls after him.

"Yeah, okay." I practically see his eyes rolling and smile at his annoyed tone. My smile quickly fades as a familiar tune begins to chime from my phone. I scramble to quiet the noise, but it's too late.

I'm totally busted by the ringtone he programmed for himself the last time he came to visit, proclaiming that it would be the song of the summer. I'm guessing it's doubtful that anyone else in this house has "Call Me Maybe" set as their ringtone.

His footsteps pause at the door for a moment, and then he throws it open and walks in. Standing next to his bed, I lift my hands and shoulders into a shrug and say, "Surprise?"

Edward's mouth drops open in shock before he launches himself at me, throwing his arms around my shoulders. I grip him back, just as tightly, reveling in the feel of his body perfectly fitted to mine.

Just as quickly he pulls his head off my shoulder and begins firing questions. "Jasper, what are you doing here?" Before I can answer he continues, "I heard my ringtone and I wasn't sure if I was just hearing it through the earpiece and didn't want to get my hopes up, but... I just can't believe you're here. You're supposed to be on a plane to Texas right now!" He definitely sounds surprised.

"Now, I can't believe you really thought I'd leave for a few weeks without coming to see ya, babe." I let my drawl curl around the words because I know how much Edward likes it.

"I thought you sounded a little shifty, wanting me to feel bad for you 'cause you couldn't stick around." Smiling, he presses his lips to mine in a light kiss. "I really missed you, Jasper," he says, before snaking his tongue into my mouth. The kiss is just starting to get good and heated when we're sadly interrupted.

"Edward? Are you getting your brother? Lunch is getting cold!"

"Coming, Mom," he yells back, a disappointed tone lining his voice.

"Not yet, you're not," I whisper in his ear, nipping at the lobe before stepping back.

"Don't you dare make me go downstairs and talk to my mother with a hard on," Edward says, twisting out of my grip. As he walks out of the room I manage to land a solid smack on his ass, following him down the hall to grab Emmett.

"What a lovely surprise," Mrs. Cullen says when I walk downstairs. "I thought Edward told us that you were going to be flying out to Texas today. Emmett must have told him the wrong date."

Shooting Emmett an apologetic look, I mumble, "Must've," under my breath.

"He also didn't mention that you'd be joining us this weekend. I'm sorry, but Edward's graduation is tomorrow, so no one will be around to keep you company." She looks so apologetic that I want to crumble and tell her that it was all part of an elaborate plan, but Edward clears his throat before I can.

"Actually, Mom, I've got an extra ticket, if Jasper wants to come."

She chuckles. "Edward, I'm sure Jasper has better things to do than attend a high school graduation ceremony."

Edward's cheeks pink at the implication. Reaching over, I ruffle his hair and reply, "Nah, I don't mind. It might be fun to relive my youth a little."

Edward rolls his eyes. "You're not that much older than me, Jasper."

"Maybe not, but when you add in my maturity level and life experience? You've got some catching up to do." I shoot him a wink and am rewarded with another eye roll.

"Whatever."

His mom interrupts. "If you're sure, we're leaving promptly at ten tomorrow morning."

"I'll be ready."

"Okay, boys," Mrs. Cullen says, standing up from the table and gathering the dishes. "You're on your own for dinner because Dad and I are going to the hospital fundraiser banquet tonight. I still don't know who thought it would be a good idea to plan it the night before graduation."

Emmett laughs. "The parents are gonna be as hungover as the kids tomorrow."

Mrs. Cullen just shoots him a look, not dignifying him with a response. "Speaking of, don't stay out too late, boys, because I'm waking everyone up bright and early." She looks at me with a smile before turning away. "Including you, Jasper," she calls over her shoulder.

My heart speeds up and I peek over at Edward. His parents won't be around tonight? Emmett stands up and tells us that he's going to Jake's if we want to join him.

Edward responds first. "Uh, no thanks, Em, I've got a big day tomorrow."

"Your loss," he says. Lowering his voice, he looks toward me. "I'm assuming you won't be going out with me either, then?" I shake my head. "Whatever, losers. I'm going to take a nap."

My mouth drops open. "You slept the whole way here, Emmett."

"How do you think I stay so pretty? There's a reason it's called beauty sleep, people."

~O~

Edward and I spend the rest of the afternoon lounging around on the couch, watching shitty daytime television and stealing kisses when Mrs. Cullen is out of view.

"C'mon, let's just go upstairs," he whines.

I'd like nothing more than to throw him over my shoulder caveman-style and toss him on the nearest available bed, but my clearer head prevails. "Your parents are gonna be gone in an hour, Edward," I remind him. Leaning close, I nip at his ear. "Ya think you can wait that long for me?"

He glares at me and shuffles back to the other corner of the couch. "Not helping, Jas."

The hour crawls by, but finally, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen waltz out the door, calling out that they'll be home by eleven and will know if Emmett invites his friends over to raid the liquor cabinet.

As soon as the door shuts, Edward lengthens his body across the couch, stretching on top of me and pressing his lips to mine. Emmett chooses that moment to walk into the living room, interrupting as usual.

"Already? They left like thirty seconds ago, you little horndogs."

Edward groans, annoyed at the intrusion.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm out of here. Consider this your graduation present, little bro."

We call out a muffled goodbye and the door slams shut behind him.

"Looks like we're all alone for the rest of the night," I whisper against his lips.

"Hell, yeah," he replies. Opening his mouth, Edward's tongue peeks out, tracing along my lips before dipping into my mouth. I can't resist grabbing his ass and pulling his hips into mine, eliciting a soft moan from him.

Edward breaks the kiss and sits up, while I try to chase his lips. "Wait, Jasper," he says, holding out his hand. With a smirk on his face, he starts grinding down onto my dick and suggests that we move to the bedroom.

"Fuck, yes." I grab his hips and thrust against him, his head falling back lazily before he stands up.

"Come on, babe," he says, grabbing my hands and using all of his strength to pull my body off the couch. Once I'm up, I start chasing him down the hallway until we tumble onto his bed in tangle of limbs.

I roll us over until I'm lying on top of him and start kissing his swollen lips again. He grasps at the hem of my t-shirt and pulls it up, scratching his nails up my back. "Off," he whispers, and I let him tug it over my head. His shirt quickly follows and I shuffle down his body, leaving open-mouthed kisses across his chest and stomach.

When I reach the waistband of his jeans, I unbutton and pull them off, leaving him only in a pair of black boxer briefs. Standing up, I kick off my own jeans, admiring the stark contrast of Edward's pale skin against the rich color of his comforter.

He flushes under my gaze. "C'mere already," he coaxes, reaching out for me. Lying back on the bed, I stretch alongside him, flicking my fingertips over his nipples until they tighten into hard nubs. Edward lets out a shuddering breath as I ghost my fingers down his torso and over his cock, where he's already straining against the cotton, a tiny dot of pre-cum moistening the fabric. Nuzzling into his neck, I reach beneath and wrap my hand around his length, stroking up and down softly.

His lips seek mine out, tongue slipping into my mouth when I grip him tighter and drag my thumb over his slit, spreading the pre-cum over his cockhead. It's a sensitive spot for him and he shivers, breaking our kiss with a deep inhale.

"Wait," he says.

I pull back and look at him. "What's wrong, babe?" I ask.

He reaches down and guides my hand from his dick to rest over his heart. "Nothing's wrong, Jasper," he says, eyes shifting nervously. I raise an eyebrow. "It's just..." he takes a deep breath and continues, his voice practically a mumble. "I want to have sex with you."

Smirking, I lean in to whisper in his ear. "That can definitely be arranged. Let me just grab some stuff out of my bag." I start to move off the bed, but Edward grabs at my wrist before I can get far.

"No, that's not what I meant," he says, his voice stronger. "I want you to have sex with me." My eyebrows furrow in confusion. I don't understand what he's asking and he groans in frustration. "I mean, I want to be on the bottom."

_Oh. _

"Oh," I say, unable to come up with a more coherent response.

"I know why you didn't want to do it last time, but now we're both completely sober and have the house to ourselves for hours. Please, Jasper?" He looks so earnest, a combination of innocence and desire on his face that should be fucking illegal.

A spike of arousal shoots straight to my cock, but I try to tamp down my eagerness. I place my hand on his cheek and ask, "Are you sure, babe? You might be a little sore tomorrow, and it's a big day for you."

He smiles shyly, and pauses before answering. "I don't care, Jasper. I just want to feel you so badly."

I don't even realize I'm holding my breath and exhale out a whoosh of air before pressing my lips against his again. Moaning at the thought, I tell him, "Fuck, babe, I want to feel you too." Edward reaches over to his nightstand and opens the drawer, pulls out a condom and small bottle of lube, and presses them into my hand. Pecking his lips one more time, I say, "If you want me to stop—"

"I'll tell you. I promise."

"Okay," I reply. Luckily, my voice doesn't waiver, and give away my nerves, because I'm nervous as fuck right now. It's been a while since I've been on this side of the equation, the numerator to his denominator, so-to-speak.

Rolling on top of him, I start kissing his neck, slowly following a path over his shoulder and down his chest. Briefly paying attention to each nipple, I continue flicking my tongue across his skin, over his abs until I reach the edge of his underwear. Gently coaxing his hips off the bed, I drag them off his body in one smooth motion, his cock springing out against his stomach once it's free. Edward splays his knees wantonly in invitation, and I let my body settle between them.

He lets out a soft groan when I wrap my hand around his length. With my tongue, I wet his soft skin to ease the movement of my fist as I start to move it up and down, before turning my attention to his sac, and then even lower. Using my unoccupied hand, I urge his thighs into the air and start fluttering my tongue over his hole.

"Fuck, Jasper," he grunts, as I start to lick him open. Abandoning his cock, I spread his cheeks wide apart and cover the area with the flat of my tongue, swiping it back and forth before flicking quickly with the point. His breath starts to come in a pant when I press my tongue inside him, occasionally alternating with a finger.

Reaching for the lube, I coat my fingers and start working him open in earnest, until he's writhing against the bed. Positioning myself between his legs, I start to slip on a condom. We've done most of this before, but have never taken the next step, so I look into his eyes and ask again, "Are you sure, babe?"

"Fucking yes, already," Edward says, exasperated, curling his legs around the back of my thighs and trying to pull me forward.

Leaning forward, I place a light kiss on his lips through my smile. "Okay, okay. I got it." Pressing forward, I feel his body start stretching to accommodate me, but stop once the flared head of my cock is inside of him.

He's still tight. Really, ridiculously fucking tight, and I'm worried that I'll hurt him if I continue. His eyebrows are knitted together and eyes clenched, and I can see that he's trying not to let the pain show on his face.

It's not working. I can feel his body locking down on me.

"Don't clench, babe," I whisper.

He takes a deep inhale of breath, features relaxing slightly. "Just keep going, Jasper, okay?" I press forward a little farther and his face immediately scrunches up again.

I pull out.

"What are you doing?" he asks, frustrated, but he can't keep the relief off his face.

"I've got another idea, okay?"

"But I don't want to stop—"

"I know, Edward. We won't. I just think we should try it another way." I stroke my hand along his cheek, hoping to wipe away the disappointed look on his face.

His voice quiets to a whisper. "I wanted to see you, though."

Leaning down, I kiss him before rolling us over so that he's lying on top of me. "You will. It might be easier if you're controlling things from up there, though."

"Oh," he replies, cheeks pinking a little. "Okay."

Edward sits up on his knees, and I rub my still-hard cock against his hole. "Just take your time, okay? We've got all the time in the world."

"Not really," he says. "I mean, you have to stay hard if we're gonna do this."

"Are you kidding me?" I ask in disbelief. "You think there's any chance I won't stay hard while watching you sit on my dick?" I rub my hand up and down his side, settling it on his hip. "No fucking way."

Blushing, he lines us up and takes a deep breath before starting to sink down, letting gravity help the process. Inside, he's warm and perfect as he inches down my length, slowly adjusting to the feeling of fullness until finally, I'm fully seated inside of him.

I let out a deep, shuddering breath. He feels fucking amazing, wrapped around me tight and I run my hands all over his skin to distract me from giving in to my instinct to move. "How are you doing, babe?" I ask.

"Good," he replies, smiling a little. He lifts his body up slightly and slowly sits back down again, causing a spike of pleasure to shoot up my body. Licking my palm, I wrap my hand around his cock and start coaxing it back to hardness while Edward experiments with moving around on top of me.

Losing myself in the feel of his body, my hips unconsciously shift up into him and I'm about to apologize when I'm cut off by a loud moan escaping Edward's lips. "Do that again," he whispers.

Cautiously, I hold his hips still and begin thrusting, slowly at first, and then speeding up my movements. My body is already tingling in anticipation of coming, and it's pretty clear that I'm not gonna last long at all. "C'mere," I say, wanting to feel his lips against mine while I'm inside him. I'm able to calm down a little while we kiss, and when Edward pulls back, supporting his weight with a hand next to my face, I ask him to jerk off for me.

"Like this?" he asks, touching himself with long strokes.

"Fuck, yes." I moan loudly as I start thrusting into him again, and silently thank the Lord that we're all along in the house.

"Ja— Jasper," he says, panting out my name. "I'm close." His hand speeds up on his cock, and I start driving into him harder as his body tenses. "Fuck, Jasper, I'm gonna—"

His mouth falls open as he comes apart above me and his warm cum hitting my chest sets me off. Crying out his name, I thrust one last time before coming hard, my vision almost whiting out as I squeeze my eyes shut tight, waves of pleasure rolling over my body.

Edward collapses on top of me, bringing me out of my orgasm-induced haze.

"Holy shit," he says, breathless.

"Holy shit is right," I respond, searching out his lips for a kiss. I roll us onto our sides, breathing heavily, and Edward winces as my cock slips from his body. "Babe, are you okay?" I ask. "How was that?"

He rolls onto his back, throwing his arm over his head. "It was amazing," he says, eyes gazing at the ceiling before turning back to me. "What did you think?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I say incredulously. "I don't think I've ever come that hard in my entire life." He raises his eyebrows. "Not that I don't love you fucking me," I quickly amend, "but you just looked so gorgeous riding me." Snuggling under his arm, I hum contentedly. "Yeah, that was really fuckin' hot."

Edward presses his lips lightly to my temple. "I love you, Jasper," he whispers into my ear.

My chest floods with warmth. "I love you too, Edward," I tell him, squeezing my arm around his chest. "So fucking much, babe." We cuddle for another minute before giving in to the need to clean up a little and once we're done, I check the clock, noting that we've got two hours before his parents get home. Gathering him in my arms, my eyelids start to feel heavy as I succumb to the warm comfort of his naked skin pressing against mine.

Just as I start to doze off, a soft whisper infiltrates my subconscious. "Jasper?"

Jolting awake, I reply, "Hmm? Wha'?"

With a chuckle, Edward whispers, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep."

"No, m'awake," I say, yawning. "What's up?" Edward's body tenses under my arms and my heart starts to speed up a little. "What is it, babe?" I ask again, a little more concerned.

He pauses before answering, "I think I'm gonna tell my parents about us tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay," I answer, a little surprised. "I don't want you to think that you have to do this for me, though. I'd never—"

"I don't think that, Jasper. I'd be doing it for me." He releases a deep breath. "When I come to visit you at school, I love not having to sneak around. I get to touch you whenever I want and don't have to pretend you're something you're not to me. I love you, and I don't want to hide that from my family. I feel like they're missing out on a vital part of my life, and I don't want that anymore."

Emotion seizes my throat. I know exactly how I feel about Edward, but to hear him put into words like this what I mean to him is almost overwhelming. "Whatever you want," I choke out.

We hold each other for a few more minutes before I decide to give him the graduation present I bought earlier this month. With a kiss on the cheek, I tell him I'll be right back and hop out from under the blanket, shivering in the cold air. Racing down the hallway naked, I pull a plain white envelope from my backpack and run back, diving under the covers and pressing myself against Edward's warm body. "Happy Graduation," I say, handing him the envelope.

"Jasper, you didn't have to get me anything," he says, turning the envelope over in his hands.

"Just open it, already," I reply, a little nervous about what he's going to think. The card is silly, a donkey wearing a graduation cap with the caption proclaiming "Official Smart Ass." Inside I wrote, "but what a fine ass it is," which Edward rolls his eyes at before opening the neatly folded white piece of paper inside.

"A voucher?" he asks, eyebrows crinkling.

It's almost funny how in sync we are sometimes, although Edward tends to be a lot more eloquent about things than I am. I've talked to my family about Edward, but feel like they've been missing out on an important part of my life too. "So, I thought that if you came out to Texas sometime this summer, I could show you around a little. I can teach you how queso dip can be an appropriate side dish during any meal of the day, including breakfast." I can feel my cheeks heating up. "And, uh, you could meet some of my friends, and my folks and stuff."

His eyes soften. "I love it, Jasper. Thank you." I think he knows how much this means to me, because just like I hadn't ever said 'I love you' to anyone outside my family before Edward, I've never introduced a boy to them either.

I school my features into a stern look. "You just remember to keep your eyes on this cowboy right here while we're in Texas though."

He laughs. "Yes, sir."

"Sir? I think I like the way that sounds." Pressing my lips to his, we make the most of the last hour we have before having to move to separate bedrooms.

~O~

During the graduation ceremony and dinner afterward, Edward and I don't have a spare moment alone. My heart swells with pride though as I watch my boy walk across the stage and graduate from high school, top of his class with a full ride to UDub.

Once we get back to Edward's, his parents make their way into the living room and Edward stops me before I follow. "I'm ready, Jasper," he whispers.

"Are you sure, babe?" I ask. "You can't take this back once you tell them."

"I know," he says, and I'm so proud that he wants to do this. We walk into the room together, and Edward clears his throat softly. "Mom, Dad?" he starts. "There's something I need to tell you."

They turn their full attention on him, and Emmett unconsciously moves closer to us. Instead of continuing Edward reaches down and grabs my hand. Mrs. Cullen furrows her eyebrows, confused at first, but I see the moment understanding dawns on her.

"I don't know what I am, if I'm gay, or bi, or what," he says, and then turns to look at me. I'm not surprised to hear him say this. We've talked about it and he's not ready to say that he's exclusively into guys yet, unlike me who's gayer than a unicorn throwing a glitter party, even if you wouldn't know it by looking at me. I know he loves me and that's all that matters, so I squeeze his hand, urging him to continue. He takes a deep breath. "Jasper and I are together. He's my boyfriend."

Edward's dad is the first to speak. "Well, now we know why you've been spending all that time visiting your brother. I sort of thought he had more of a platonic male crush on you, Jasper. I believe it's called a bromance?"

Emmett jumps in. "Please don't ever use that word again, Dad." Dr. Cullen laughs, and I feel some of the tension melt out of Edward's body.

Edward's mom clears her throat, and all the attention turns to her. "Well, sweetheart, I have to say that I'm a little disappointed in you." Immediately, Edward stiffens beside me.

"Mom!" Emmett sounds shocked beside us.

At the same time, Dr. Cullen looks at his wife and asks, "Esme?"

She stands up. "Not about Jasper." She turns toward me. "Jasper, you know that we adore you and love having you around. I can see how much you care for my son." Turning back toward Edward, she continues, "I'm disappointed by all the lying and sneaking around you've been doing. Do you think there's any chance we would have let you spend all those weekends visiting Seattle had we known that you were really spending time with your boyfriend, unsupervised?"

"I guess not." Edward looks sheepish.

"You know the house rules, and they aren't any different whether they apply to a girl or a boy."

"Sorry, Mom." She nods at him and takes a breath.

"Well, now that you're moving out soon, I guess there's not a lot we can do about what's already happened." She walks over to us, and wraps her arms around him. "Your father and I love you very much, dear. The only thing that's important to us is that you're happy."

Dr. Cullen moves from the couch to where we've formed a small circle and tosses an arm over Edward's shoulder. "Yes, Edward. We just want you to be happy."

"I am," he says, voice muffled from his head buried into his Mrs. Cullen's shoulder.

I loosen my grip on Edward's hand, planning to step back and let his family bathe him in their love and support, but Edward just grips my hand tighter.

His message is clear. I'm not going anywhere.

~O~

_3 months later_

Clutching two coffees in my hands, I make my way from the campus parking lot to Edward's dorm room. It's the first day of school, and even though he's already been here a few days for orientation, I want to pick him up and walk him to his first class.

It might be cheesy, but I'm pretty excited that I get to see him all the time now, and it doesn't hurt that Emmett and I have an apartment not far from the school. Of course, I'm not opposed to some dorm room sexy times, much as it might traumatize his roommate, but maybe not until a little later in the year.

Jane, my friend from the dorms last year, works at the front desk and lets me through without calling ahead to Edward. When I reach his door, I laugh at the little whiteboard, proudly proclaiming that Eduardo Cullen and Alejandro Volturi live there. Alec Volturi also happens to be Jane's younger brother, and we all hung out together a few times last year, which is a stroke of luck for Edward.

Stacking the coffees on top of each other, I carefully rap my knuckles against the door. There's some shuffling on the other side of the door before it swings open. "Jasper! What's up?"

"Hey Alec. Is Edward around?"

"I'm right here," he says, stepping around Alec.

"Brought you some first day coffee," I say, handing over the cup to him.

Trying to keep things chaste in front of his new roommate, Edward presses a light kiss to my cheek. "I could get used to this," he comments quietly, taking a small sip. "Perfect."

"Don't get too used to it, babe. This is a special occasion. Which is also why I'm gonna escort you to class."

Edward shakes his head, laughing. "My own personal cowboy bodyguard, huh? Nice."

He gathers his stuff and we walk out, a cup of coffee in one hand, the other loosely holding the other's hand. Stepping through the front doors of his building, Edward turns to me and smiles, wide and happy. "So," he asks, "which way do we go?"

I don't say anything, just tug him to the right. Falling into step with each other, I point out some of the buildings our classes are in, along with the little cafe where we're meeting for lunch.

Dropping him off at the front steps of his lecture hall, I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss him goodbye, still in disbelief that he's here with me and that everything I've been dreaming of almost a year is now a reality. He looks over his shoulder and gives me one last wave before heading through the doors, and my chest warms with affection.

Turning to walk in the opposite direction to my own class starting in half an hour, I think about the past year and everything that's changed. I'm happier than I've ever been, and, much as it pains me to say it, I owe Emmett big time for that. The little fucker won't let me forget it either, but that's okay, because after all, I did end up with a smart, sweet, hot-as-fuck boyfriend, who's worth all the ribbing I put up with.

A few hours later, we meet up with Emmett for lunch, and then head to the one class we all have together.

"I still can't believe I'm in the same class as my little brother. I swear to God, if you get a better grade than me, I'm going to be pissed," Emmett says, poking Edward in the chest.

"Dude," I say, "good luck with that. I think it's a given that he's gonna kick both our asses."

"What? Just because I'm so pale, you think I understand everything vampire-related?"

"No." I grin at him and drop my voice, tossing an arm over his shoulder. "It's because of how much you like to nibble on my neck."

"Oh, ewww!" Emmett sputters. "I did not sign up for a semester of this crap!"

"I'm afraid so," I say, as we walk into the classroom and find seats.

Vampirism in German Lit is gonna be fucking awesome.

* * *

**That's a wrap! I'll miss these boys like crazy and I can't believe it's over! Please leave me one one last review and let me know if you've enjoyed their story!**


End file.
